New Tide
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Continuation of Tides of Change. Caprice and Bella Swan are in for heart break, thing will change, growth and anger will win out. We all know they return but is everything as they left it?
1. Birthday

I stared at the glowing computer another vivid email was waiting for me, I figured as much. It read-

"My dearest Caprice  
I am so very excited about your upcoming visit, I know it was much to ask for you to come for as little as a week. At times I forget you're still human with how powerful you're. Everything is as you left it and we await your visit, it will be such fun."

It wouldn't he was ordering me home to gather information and ensure I was still loyal to him and the Volturi. I never was and never would be, but it was time to play the part because Alice would stick to her deal Bella would never grow old, she would cross Theo because, in the end, he would be happy. I just type an answer and send, leaving it at that my visit wasn't even soon it was months away.

I was dressed and out the door into the pouring rain without a care, it was the new normal here in Forks. I tried to drive as best as possible while my mind wonders when my own words to Bella hit me again. "The thing about a soul mate is that the universe has to bring it... and the universe must achieve many good things with a single move in order to beat the dark force. And so, when you find your mate, you are as the greatest of lovers and the greatest of soldiers, for you must vow to fight for love all the rest of your days or until love has won the peace. Your mate will love you, live for you and even die for you, yet knowing that their death will be yours too... for once the bond is made it is eternal... and that is the grand prize, the most this universe has to offer... time with someone who loves you and either a paradise to live in or the right to fight for it." she after stumbled to her feet before taking a header, at least when she was changed the issue of her falling wouldn't be an issue any longer.

I pulled into the familiar parking lot behind Forks High School and spotted Edward leaning motionlessly against his polished silver Volvo, like a marble tribute to some forgotten pagan god of beauty. The dream had not done him justice. And he was waiting there for me, just the same as every other day.

Despair momentarily vanished; wonder took its place. Even after half a year with him, I still couldn't believe that I deserved this degree of good fortune.

His sister's Alice and Rose are standing by his side, waiting for me, too. With Bella and Theo next to Alice. Jasper and Emmett are behind them looking more like bodyguards, this was normal too. "Hey there," my voice low and I was still in my car but they heard me just fine, all but Bell's that is.

Alice with her tawny eyes brilliant with excitement, and a small silver-wrapped square in her hands, Rose held a royal blue package, and Jasper a glittering green all this made me frown. I'd told Alice I didn't want anything, anything, not gifts or even attention, for my birthday. Obviously, my wishes were being ignored. Bella had two gifts in hand she looked as flustered and frowny as I did now, I just let the door slam as I make my way towards the smiling group.

"Do you sparklepires ever listen?"

Rose beamed, which had Mike tripping and Jessica foaming from the mouth. "Never,"

Alice skipped forward to meet me, her pixie face glowing under her spiky black hair. Rose glided behind her, her blonde hair trailing like a thick veil behind her.

"Happy birthday, Caprice!"

With a low snarl, "I don't want everyone in the school knowing, get it shorty,"

She ignored me. "Do you want to open your present now or later?" she asked eagerly as we made our way to where Edward still waited.

"No presents," I protested in a mumble my eyes pleading with my boyfriend, but he wasn't about to intervene.

She finally seemed to process my mood. "Okay later, then. Did you like the book your dad got you? Or the scrapbook from Charlie?"

I sighed. Of course, she would know what my birthday presents were. Edward wasn't the only member of his family with unusual skills. Alice would have "seen" what my parents were planning as soon as they'd decided that themselves.

"Yeah. They're great."

Edward held out his hand for mine. I took it, forgetting, for a moment, my something bad is going to happen, but I have no proof mood. His skin was, as always, smooth, hard, and very cold. He gave my fingers a gentle squeeze. I looked into his liquid topa2 eyes, and my heart gave a not-quite-so-gentle squeeze of its own. Hearing the stutter in my heartbeats, he smiled again.

He lifted his free hand and traced one cool fingertip around the outside of my lips as he spoke. "So, as discussed, I am not allowed to wish you a happy birthday, is that correct?"

"As if you care, you're as bad as the rest,"

He smiled that smile, "Happy Birthday, my love,"

Rose gave me a look, her eyes shifted to Bella as well. "Eighteen is a fine age, I wouldn't worry the both of you," Bella just smiled, you could see the tension fade from her shoulders as Alice smiled.

"What time will you be at the house?" Alice continued, changing the subject. From her expression, she was up to exactly the kind of thing I'd been hoping to avoid.

Venting, "I knew it, a party, I swear if anyone but your family is there head will role. Not going to argue or fight, because, in the end, it will not work," wanting to take my History book out a slammed it on her head, but it would do nothing but break my book.

I sit next to Bella, Theo, and Edward, during each class like magic Edward and I got into their classes. As the day progressed, I considered ways to get out of whatever was going down at the Cullen house tonight. It would be bad enough to have to celebrate when I was in the mood of pending disaster. I offered, 'I could wreck my car to avoid it, but then she might bring the party to the hospital," a slight chuckle was muffed as we turned to the boys who tried to act normal.

I talked to Bella last night alone, her words are insecure "But how could I let him give me things when I had nothing to reciprocate with? He, for some unfathomable reason, wanted to be with me. Anything he gave me on top of that just threw us more out of balance."

After she stopped crying, and I slapped her she calmed down. "Love is not about who has more money, you have money even though you can't touch it until your twenty-one. Love is the greatest gift and you putting your self down is hurting him and me, we don't see anything but this radiant woman who is caring, smart, and so much more,"

His cold fingers tracing patterns on my thigh snapped me right out of my daydreams. The afternoon passed quickly. School ended, and Edward walked me to my truck as he usually did. But this time, he held the passenger door open for me. Alice must have been taking his car home so that he could keep me from making a run for it.

I folded my arms and made no move to get out of the rain. "It's my birthday, don't I get to drive?"

"I'm pretending it's not your birthday, just as you wished."

I scoffed, "You liar,"

He was such a liar... 


	2. Sea of crystal shards

_**Here is another chapter…**_

Edward sprawled across the long beige sectional sofa. When I perched on the edge of the sofa in front of him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest. It wasn't exactly as comfortable as a sofa cushion would be, what with his chest being hard and cold and perfect as an ice sculpture, but it was definitely preferable. He pulled the Navy Ruffa throw blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over me so I wouldn't freeze beside his body, but if that's how I went out it be a good death.

Dread owns me, pushing against me like an invisible gale, attempting to reverse my steps back to my bed. Dread has my stomach locked up tight, nothing getting in or out. Dread sets my face like rigor mortis, my teeth locked tight together. Something was wrong…

My mind was aware of the dread creeping in like a dark mist, my mind was also yelling at me that Edward was still talking in this melancholy way about his distaste for poor Romeo. My attention snapped back to him pushing everything down,

"I'll admit, I do sort of envy him here," Edward said his tone more annoyed than that of envy.

I snorted, "I'm sure you could do better than the girl, even though pretty,"

He made a disgusted sound. "I don't envy him the girl just the ease of the suicide," he clarified in a teasing tone. "You humans have it so easy! All you have to do is throw down one tiny vial of plant extracts"

"What?" I gasped, he made it seem like we do it for frivolous reasons, not the truth, sometimes the demons win and you lose the battle you have fought so hard against.

"It's something I had to think about once, and I knew from Carlisle's experience that it wouldn't be simple. I'm not even sure how many ways Carlisle tried to kill himself in the beginning after he realized what he'd become" His voice, which had grown serious, turned light again. "And he's clearly still in excellent health."

I twisted around so that I could read his face. "What are you talking about?" I demanded. "What do you mean, this something you had to think about once?"

"Last spring, when you were nearly killed by the impact of the fountain, " He paused to take a deep breath, snuggling to return to his teasing tone. "Of course I was trying to focus on getting to you, but part of my mind was making contingency plans. As I said, it's not as easy for me as it is for a human."

I drove home with desperate haste to lure the sadistic vampire who wanted to torture me to death. James. I had known it was all a ruse. Just as James hadn't known that Edward was racing to save me; Edward made it in time, but it had been a close one.

I shook my head as if I could shake away the repressed memories and tried to grasp what Edward meant. My stomach plunged uncomfortably. "Contingency plans?" I repeated now I was annoyed; his thought process was selfish.

"Well, I wasn't going to live without you." He rolled his eyes as if that fact were childishly obvious. "But I wasn't sure how to do it since I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help so I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi."

Right then my heart stopped, maybe he noticed it this time. It was uncontrolled and filled with pain.

I didn't want to believe he was serious, but his golden eyes were brooding, focused on something far away in the distance as he contemplated ways to end his own life. Abruptly, I was furious.

"What is a Volturi?" I demanded in false desire, I knew and was scared for once. They wouldn't kill him unless provoked in a way action had to be taken. If he tested their laws.

"The Volturi are a family," he explained, his eyes still remote. "A very old, very powerful family of our kind. They are the closest thing our world has to a royal family, I suppose. Carlisle lived with them briefly in his early years, in Italy, before he settled in America do you remember the story?" yeah. But he never needed to know I have lived that story.

"Of course, I remember."

"Anyway, you don't irritate the Volturi," Edward went on, interrupting ray reverie. "Not unless you want to die, or whatever it is we do." His voice was so calm, it made him sound almost bored by the prospect.

My anger turned to horror. I took his marble face between my hands and held it very tightly. "I am beyond angry, beyond hurt at the prospect of such a vile thing. If I go then I go, but you have to be here you think you doing such a thing will not have a ripple effect on the family, think of Esme. I would need you here still even when I am not, to protect Isabella, you are so incredibly selfish," hurt poured though, his fingers traced my pale face.

I finished, "If you somehow passed before me, would you want me to go off myself?"

Pain washed over his features, "I see your point," he might have but nothing could change his mind, he might stick around if I was gone to protect Bella, but once she was turned he go pick a fight, a fight he would never win.

His eyes glanced at the time, "I am guessing your father is still in his meeting, and we must go. Alice and Rose have asked for you to wear a formal dress," I scoffed stomping off to do their bidding.

Mumbling loudly, "No good bossy vampire chicks,"

I wore a forest green short sleeveless dress with side and back cut-outs, showing patches of pale skin. If I was to dress up at least Edward would be all sorts of butt hurt seeing me in this dress, I strapped the matching heels before walking back out. He stood waiting at the base of the front stairs before he could control the rage at the dress, I saw it and it brought me pleasure.

"Ready?" I smiled in amusement.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"That depends on what it is. If you wanting me to change clothes is the favor you are shit out of luck, buddy,"

He sighed; his lovely face serious. "Caprice, the last real birthday any of us had was Emmett in 1935. Cut us a little slack, and don't be too difficult tonight. They're all very excited. Theo is having the same talk to Isabella, she is just a tad more hardheaded then yourself," she was.

It always startled me a little when he brought up things like that. "Fine, for tonight you will have my very best behavior,"

We were pulling up to the house now. A bright light shined from every window on the first two floors. A long line of glowing Japanese lanterns hung from the porch eaves, reflecting a soft radiance on the huge cedars that surrounded the house. Big bowls of flowers pink roses lined the wide stairs up to the front doors.

I moaned. "They seriously are going all out,"

Edward took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "This is a party," he reminded me. "Try to be a good sport."

"Sure," I muttered.

He came around to get my door and offered me his hand. They were all waiting in the huge white living room; when I walked through the door, they greeted me with a loud chorus of "Happy birthday, Caprice!" while I blushed and looked down. Alice, I assumed, had covered every flat surface with pink candles and dozens of crystal bowls filled with hundreds of roses. There was a table with a white cloth draped over it next to Edward's grand piano, holding a pink birthday cake, more roses, a stack of glass plates, and a small pile of silver-wrapped presents.

It was a hundred times worse than I'd imagined.

Edward, sensing my distress, wrapped an encouraging arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. I asked, 'Where is my dear cousin and her mate?"

Rose snickered, "They will be here any moment,"

Edward's parents, Carlisle, and Esme impossibly youthful and lovely as ever were the closest to the door. Esme hugged me carefully, her soft, caramel-colored hair brushing against my cheek as she kissed my forehead, and then Carlisle put his arm around my shoulders.

"Sorry about this, Caprice," he stage-whispered. "We couldn't rein Alice and Rosalie in."

Alice chimed in, "They arrived," her eyes getting brighter.

We gave Bella the same treatment, if not better with Edward and myself here and screaming with a loud chorus of "Happy birthday, Bella!" she blushed crimson her face towards the floor as Theo held her close, his lips touched her own head. Theo and Edward must take notes from the other.

Alice let go of Jasper's hand and skipped forward, all her teeth sparkling in the bright light. Jasper smiled, too, but kept his distance. He leaned, long and blond, against the post at the foot of the stairs. I moved to him as Alice was about to bother my cousin. "Couldn't help me out, Uncle?"

"Not with Alice, she is a true force of nature,"

He was right, his lean arms wrapped around me, a gentle hug but he was still more standoffish with Bella.

As the night started we are about to be forced to open gifts even after asking the Cullen's to refrain from getting us anything. I stood next to Bella, it was her turn as her face paled a little more.

"Open mine and Theo's next," Alice said, so excited her voice was a high-pitched trill. She held a small, flat square in her hand.

She turned to give Theo a basilisk glare. "You promised." But he smiled showing his natural sharp I-teeth, bet it made the human girls swoon back in the day.

Before he could answer, Emmett bounded through the door. "Just in time!" he crowed. He pushed in behind Jasper, who had also drifted closer than usual to get a good look.

"I didn't spend a dime," Theo assured me. He brushed a strand of hair from her face, leaving her skin tingling from his touch, I have been there too.

She inhaled deeply and turned to Alice. "Give it to me," we all heard her sigh.

Emmett chuckled with delight.

She took the little package, rolling her eyes at Theo while she stuck her index finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape.

"Shoot," she muttered when the paper sliced her finger; she pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut, I moved in the instant blocking her, the one thing that could go wrong. Bella was the cause; she was a magnet for danger.

It all happened very quickly then.

"No!" Edward roared along with Theo, their cries mixed together.

He threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table, Bella was right behind me. It fell, as we did, scattering the cake and the presents, the flowers, and the plates. I landed in the mess of shattered crystal.

Jasper slammed into Edward and Theo, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock slide. The three men fought, Jasper was not going to make it passed them, I groaned.

There was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from deep in Jasper's chest. Jasper tried to shove past Theo, snapping his teeth just inches from Edward's face.

Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind in the next second, locking him into his massive steel grip, but Jasper struggled on, his wild, empty eyes focused only on us.

Beyond the shock, there was also pain. We both had tumbled down to the floor by the piano, with my arms thrown out instinctively to catch Bella, into the jagged shards of glass. Only now did I feel the searing, stinging pain that ran from my wrist to the crease inside my elbow.

I moved to see Bella in the same state, "Shit, Bella do not move," using the table clothe to stem the flow of blood, Wrapping it as tight as possible, I smiled despite the chaos raging behind us, my eyes meeting Bella's. "Way to bring the party to a halt, Bella,"

She huffed in frustration as I was bleeding on us, hers at least was tied off.

"Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside."

Unsmiling for once, Emmett nodded. "Come on, Jasper."

Jasper struggled against Emmett's unbreakable grasp, twisting around, reaching toward his brother with his bared teeth, his eyes still well past reason. Rose just slapped him, "Your niece, you tried to eat her,"

Theo and Edward, well this was not going to end well, you could see them staring at the other. Esme, her perfect heart-shaped face was ashamed. "I'm so sorry, Bella and Caprice," she cried as she followed the others into the yard.

"Let me by, boys," Carlisle murmured.

A second passed, and then Edward nodded slowly and relaxed his stance. "Thanks, Edward. Doubt he was about to lose it and snack us,"

Carlisle knelt beside us, leaning close to examine my arm first as I tied Bella's off. I could feel the shock frozen on my face, and I tried to compose it.

"Here, Carlisle," Alice said, handing him a towel.

He shook his head. "Too much glass in the wound."

I spoke, "Fix us up, no hospital,"

Like that Edward placed me on the table, Theo just held Bella as I had Carlisle helping her first. I gave my boyfriend a hard look, "Get over it, we are both fine. It happens, but my guess is you and Theo are going to blow this to be a much larger issue,"

He said nothing in return.

I just listened to Carlisle and Bella. This was my fault, I should have used my power, I shouldn't have been scared of them finding out, she is hurt because of me.

It was my turn, Edward vanished after we ganged up on him, but he took Theo with him. I say nothing about my very bad intuition. "How are you doing, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine. And how're you this lovely evening?"

He smiled, "I am well, thank you for asking my dear,"

I enjoyed talking to Carlisle, he was a vast book filled with knowledge. Bella and I just talked to him while he stitched up my arm. I was lost in thought when he spoke of Edwards mother, her plea, his green eyes. He was saved and was saved for me, I hoped he knew this.

"How bad is it?" I asked Alice, I was don't caring if any heard us.

Her face tensed. "I'm not sure yet."

I finished, "How's Jasper?" Bella joined us.

She sighed. "He's very unhappy with himself. It's all so much more of a challenge for him, and he hates feeling weak."

"It's not his fault. You'll tell him that I'm not mad at him, not at all, won't you?" Bella chimed in.

I sighed, my eyes flickering from Edward. "Bella and I, we're fine, he only did what's in his nature, and neither of us hates him or even mad,"

"Of course."

Edward was waiting for me by the front door, Theo by his side. I swear if he does it, forgiveness is not in my fucking vocabulary.

Edward, he was perfect other than his thought process on some viewpoints. I rolled the window down to cut the scent of my blood out, bringing in the lush scent of pine, soil, and the calmed storm.

He scoffed, "Don't be melodramatic, please."

"Well then, don't you be ridiculous." I retorted back at him.

He didn't answer. He glared through the windshield, his expression black. He killed the engine, but his hands stayed clenched around the steering wheel.

He gave me a look, "Can I stay the night, even after we argued,"

I removed myself from my Mustang, "Edward, I love you. But right now you are wrong, you and Theo are wrong. Go home," it hurt, every step felt like I was wading through thick mud, it wanted to pull me under, but I forced each step until I was behind a closed door.

I was alone in this big house, I just sit on my bed lost when I felt her, Rose.

Soon enough her scent filled my room like a bakery and flower garden rolled into a beauty queen. "Hello, Rose,"

"Happy Birthday, Caprice. You need help," I was on my bed my dress was half on, my jammies discard on my bed.

"Yeah, go kick the shit out of Edward and Theo,"

Her laugh was music, somehow it calmed me. But she picked me up helping me dress for bed. "I just wanted to see you, everything is going to work out," but it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself and not me.

"As long as you and shorty keep your word,"

She smiled, but not too long later her face pulled into a mask of hate. "My brother has arrived, even after you asked him to go home,"

I stood; he wouldn't be staying not tonight.

He leaped right through the window, his face was serious as he glared at Rosalie. I smiled, "See you later, Rose. No worries he will be right behind you," I was very glad I was not so much like Bella, because right now my guess was she was nestled into Theo trying to apologize for some shit or another. Bella needed a goal, needed something in this life of her own even after she was one of them.

He finally spoke, "Happy birthday," he sighed and leaned down to touch his lips to mine. The kiss began much the same as usual, Edward was as careful as ever, and my heart began to overreact like it always did. And then something seemed to change. Suddenly his lips became much more urgent, his free hand twisted into my hair and held my face securely to his. And, though my hands tangled in his hair, too, and though I was clearly beginning to cross his cautious lines, for once he didn't stop.

I pulled away, and by god did it take all my will power. "Thank you,"

I was half asleep, maybe more, when I realized what his kiss had reminded me of last spring when he'd had to leave me to throw James off my trail, Edward had kissed me goodbye, not knowing when or if we would see each other again. This kiss had the same almost painful edge for some reason I couldn't imagine. I shuddered into unconsciousness as if I were already having a nightmare.


	3. Coming Storm

The emptiness is always there; I consider myself decent at hiding it, masking it with normal human emotions. No one is going to ask me why I'm smiling. It hides everywhere, this emptiness, in the closet, the cupboards. There isn't any getting away from it. My nightmares seem to help fill it, with what I don't care to elaborate.

I drop those thoughts and struggle from the bed, my clothes like every day are laid over the lounge chair. Blue jeans, a black long-sleeved tee with a jacket, nothing fancy but even after dressed I had to pop three Alive, my head was throbbing like I had been at a Metallica concert near the large speakers.

I finished dressing and headed out, not even hungry, even with my arm all bandaged up I managed to get my bag and drive off down the wet roads. I glanced at the darkening clouds, "Isn't this very ominous," my words low as if talking to myself was not creepy, but when I needed to talk to someone smart, I was my best chance.

Edward was waiting for me at school, as usual, but his face was still wrong. There was something buried in his eyes that I couldn't be sure of and it bothered me. I didn't want to bring up last night, but I wasn't sure if avoiding the subject would be worse.

He opened my door for me.

"How do you feel?"

I answered, "I am still fine, was fine last night too. Personally, have had worse cut's and pretty much always due to Bella," a small smirk tried to play on his lips but he just schooled his features.

The morning passed slowly. I was impatient to see what Edward was up too, Edward remained aloof. Occasionally he would ask about my arm, and I would just tell him it was fine or shut it, I didn't need a mother hen pecking at me.

Alice usually beat us to lunch; she didn't have to keep pace with a sloth-like Bella and I. But she wasn't at the table, waiting with a tray of food she wouldn't eat.

Edward didn't say anything about her absence. I wondered to myself if her class was running late until I saw Conner and Ben, who were in her fourth-hour French class.

"Where's Alice?" Bella asked Theo anxiously.

He looked at the granola bar he was slowly pulverizing between his fingertips while he answered. "She's with Jasper."

"Is he okay?"

"He's gone away for a while."

I spoke up, "My Uncle has gone away without telling me, something is amiss here," my eyes like dangers as they zeroed in on my mate.

He was a master at the art of a stone cold face, "He thought it best, he was very angry with himself,"

I stood with my tray in hand, "Did he think it best, Edward? Or did you and Theo think it was best?"

Edward was many things, but a liar was never a trait he had. "We thought it best, he nearly killed you both-" his words halted as he was covered in food, my anger was welling up as I poured my apple juice over his head.

"Get bent Cullen," leaving Bella as she stares at the havoc I caused, she was peaceful and a doormat, I was not she was the yin to my yang in most times. I strode from the school heading for my Mustang knowing he be on my ass very soon, I made a spectacle of him.

I drive off flipping my cell open, I hated this having to hit the same button three times for a fucking letter. I texted Alice, Rose, and last was my Uncle.

-You left, seriously?

Edward is an overdramatic dipstick, come home. I am not even mad, I am mad but not at you-"

School would be over soon enough, but I swear if his sparkly ass comes knocking, he was going to get it. I just fumed around my garage, music blaring and I was back to smoking, my tone was filled with hate. "Thinks he knows everything, pompous ass," the wrench went skidding across the garage floor, but not like I didn't have another.

June 16th

I worked on the battered 1971 Plymouth Cuda, I had major plans for him. He was going to be a nice cornflower blue with nice gleaming silver rims and lining. Inside it was going to be a white leather with some cornflower blue lining. Parts are arriving and it would give me time to think and I always did my best thinking under the hood of a car. Edward was being dismal as normal; he was not holding me tossing my lunch at him against me. But like the last three days, he was going through the motions.

I lit another smoke, I sent a text to Bells after school she mentioned Theo had wanted to talk after, and I hoped for his sake it was an apology. I was also annoyed with Bella, she was taking pictures of Edward and me, I took some of Theo and her, and there was just something lingering in his eyes that worried me to the core.

-What he say?-

I wanted to grumble but that was a dead give away, my boyfriend arrived he had mentioned coming over. "Hello, Caprice," his careful eyes on mine as I was bent over the engine, the smoke hung between two fingers.

"Hey," going back to work, this was it, it was time.

Pulling myself together acting busy wasn't going to hold him off, the wrench was thick and heavy in my hand as I stood upright. "Guess it is time, been waiting on it, I am surprised it took three days though," my tone was light but my heart broke, it had been breaking for days.

I took my normal seat on the bar stool, my eyes not breaking contact with his as he stood aloft near the door. "Caprice,"

I held up my hand, "Spit it out, I know you, Edward. I have known for two days what is really going on, so spit it out," I was breaking but not my voice, it was firm.

Edward leaned against the door frame and stared at me, his expression unreadable.

He took a deep breath.

"Caprice, we're leaving. it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

He stared back coldly.

I was many things, but not stupid. "Come on, try again,"

"Caprice,"

"Again, when lying I thought you were a pro. Theo and you are having them leave,"

Now he stood straight, "Yes,"

"I'm no good for you, Caprice. What Jasper did was what was expected, our world isn't for you nor Bella,"

"Guess the promise you made meant nothing," I offered.

"As long as that was best for you," He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder like the liquid gold had frozen solid.

"Caprice, in the end, I do not want you to come with me,"

This was not like any pain that I have ever felt, it was going to consume me until I burst into flames. "I never offered to go with, if they all left because you ordered it. Well, that's not the family for me," but it hit me, Theo was breaking Bella right now, she would believe in every hurtful word he spewed.

He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken.

"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I was joining the Volturi now, no side plans needed to be made. Bella would be one of them no matter what, but she would be turned and protected and in no way was she joining me.

He looked away into the far-right corner where a picture of Rose and I working on Bella's truck was hung, as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Caprice. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry about that."

"You're sorry, like a sorry sack of shit," taking a long drag of my smoke, I could be cold and uncaring too.

He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were something to him.

"You're not good for me, Caprice." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him.

I opened my mouth to say something and then closed it again. He waited patiently; his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again.

"If that's what you want, don't let the door hit you on your way out. But funny thing is, I will not be here waiting for you. See, I behind your back did my own recon with another vampire, not in your family. Your kind can love only once, selfish creatures, you say you only want me happy but deep down it will eat at you that because I am still currently human, I can love again. Maybe not how I did for you, but love is a vast emotion. So, you go and go be however it is you want, you can leave now," the entire time I spoke my body was moving to the door he was standing at but I was leaving and not heading towards him.

My body brushed passed his, the last thing he saw was my Mustang fishtailing it from the drive, if I got to Theo before he vanished, I could fix this mess for Bella. I drove like Caius was chasing me, but by the cars, I was too late. My body flys from the car heading towards the forest, I could smell the mutt.

A new Moon was here.

I snarled, "Hand her over, Mutt," Jacob Black looked at me, he turned not long ago he hid it well. Leah, I told her who I really was and she told me who she was, and it changed nothing we are blood sisters.

"I doubt you could carry her," his voice was deep and husky now.

I snarled, "Hand her over, or I will fucking remove that arm." I moved and he looked to think I was this tiny human girl, but hiding my powers landed me in nothing but pain. I could have avoided all this, James, my Uncle, and those two dead men walking. My hand struck faster than he could imagine and he yelped like a dog in pain, I loved dogs but not this one.

I took Bella into my arms, "How?"

"Watch it, Black, she isn't meant for you. Your little crush will never be more than that, now we know if it was meant to be you would have imprinted on her the second you changed. I will rip your throat out, that I promise you," I wasn't angry with him, I was devoid now.

All this was my fault.

I ruined it all by hiding something the Cullen's wouldn't have cared about.

I walked a little bit away from him, "Sam, Emily, and Leah already know," Sam had come up to Jacob both looking shocked.

That was one voice I would know anywhere even distorted, as it was now, with worry.

"Uncle Charlie?" My voice sounded strange and small.

"I'm right here, baby. I never saw you come into the forest, Bella, baby,"

I just moved passed him even when he tried to get her, "Edward and Theo broke up with us, his family is moving. They had no choice, it is a sad fact of normal life, no reason to hate Theo for it, he had no control over this," I was going to find him and bring him back.

I was annoyed, "Doc, she got lost, she is fine and ready for bed." My eyes on Sam as Bella left for her room. "Be up in a few Bells," her eyes filled with pain but she gave me a nod.

I sighed, "Sam, the Cullen's, for now, are gone. They have not broken anything, get over it. They aren't bad, but a small form of advice keep Black on a leash, you know all too well of the pain," leaving him reliving that day he broke Leah. Bella was in her bed when I walked in.

"Hey now, everything will work out,"

She sobbed, "How?"

"I am going to drag Theo back, he lied to you in whatever he said. He let his own fear overrule logic. Bella, I refuse to use my power on you to help you. You have to deal with this, he will come back, I promise,"

She bolted to me, "You promise?"

I shouldn't have, but I did.

"It will take some time, I have an urgent matter in Italy in a little after I can get a friend to locate him," a favor that was long overdue.

I was standing close to the border, the bonfires going the Quileutes must be having a party. I crossed the line heading to the rez, now a few didn't want me around. Leah came up to me, "Sorry, I understand if you need to talk," Leah had short dark brown hair and swirling eyes, she was taller than me, and skinnier too.

I smiled, "Thanks, its Bella that I am worried about. I know how much you hate the Cullens and their kind in general, but you welcomed me and that means your hate isn't that strong," she smiled until Sam and Paul walked up to us.

"You have been my friend for years, I knew something was different about you. Normally you wouldn't be allowed on our land, but you're human,"

"Try and keep me off the reservation, you might find your life harder than you can imagine,"

Sam, he looked angry now, "You alone couldn't-"

Emily cut him off, "You will stop, if she is no longer welcomed on our reservation than I will leave it too, I am sure my cousin will as well. No matter if she is a human-vampire oddity, she is our sister and Sam, I wouldn't suggest she be made to feel un-welcomed,"

Emily, it broke my heart when I found out what had happened to her, Sam lost his temper and now she bore three deep scars that run along the right side of her face and distort her features, pulling down the corner of her eye and her mouth. Leah and Emily are at least on better terms, I hated that Sam imprinted on Em while he was dating Leah, it tore them apart but now healing is happening.

"I am leaving to get some sleep, hope you don't burn your tail, Black,"

He never understood my animosity with him, and maybe I didn't understand it because he never crossed me. The big white house is empty a shell of the once happy place it used to be, I walked from it never wanting to see it again. I don't sleep when I arrive home, I just want to break.

There is a silence to my soul; I am, fall leaves under frost. I feel the chill in my blood, coldness bringing the synapses of my brain to a standstill. Part of it is a pain, yet one I can endure, one I can sleep through night after night without the anesthesia of false hope. This is my winter; I wait for spring and the chattering of the birds.


	4. Junky

I sit looking at Bella as she cooks, my foot on the chair Theo used to sit in, I had to go soon and needed to have words with her hair-brained ass. "Bella, I know it has been four months. But Uncle has…well he asked me if sending you home to she-beast might help you. I know it hurts," her face crumpled, and a little spark of anger crept in.

"And you act like it was nothing, I am so sorry I am hurt,"

I stood, "Look, Isabella. Don't get huffy with me, I am not showing it but I am hurting over them leaving. Not just Edward but the rest, my Uncle and Rose. But I know how to handle it and right now you're not handling it, your dad is going to send you away. Get it together, Bella,"

It was never a good thing when she was upset with me, but I was right she needed to handle it. She drove herself to school on days like this, and on days like this, I was late if I bothered to show up. Last time, I was so pissed I took a rock and it went sailing through Edwards bedroom window, now that was a sight. It was massive and the glass shards rained down as I had sat plastered under the tree.

I trudged off to Calculus with a grim expression, Bella sat with Jessica in this class and I sat with Angelina, since Mr. Varner didn't think it best, we sit together. With a sigh, I shoved the door open, faces all stared at me. Mr. Varner gave me a dark look he'd already started the lecture.

Taking my seat, "Thank you for joining us, Miss. Swan,"

Winking, "Your welcome, though you of all people might enjoy my presence," this teacher hated me, and everyone knew it. I just zoned off but took notice Bella was chatting up Jessica, guess she was trying to handle it in her own way.

After class, she caught up with me, "I'm sorry, Caprice. I know you're hurting; I am going with Jessica to the movies tonight you know to get Charlie off my back and all. You want to come?" she really wanted me to come.

"I have plans, have fun tonight. I will be back by Sunday," her face morphed into worry. But I have to go my bag was already in the car, I was not going to miss this flight.

"Will you come by when you get home?"

"I will," we hugged, I just wanted to check if he was with that other coven. If I remembered right, they're located in Denali, Alaska so I was flying into Anchorage.

From the window of the plane, the wing engine is semi illuminated, the lower half shining around the rim, the upper half several shades darker. As the plane dips the line between shadow and light moves in odd ways. I was dressed better since it was going to be much colder in Alaska, my winter coat on as I exited the plane heading towards the rental car place. Time was not my friend it was late Friday night; I needed my rental and to get to the hotel and get some sleep. I figured nighttime was the time I should be out looking, but they be hunting, and I had enough of thirsty vampires.

By nine in the morning, I was dressed for this shit weather, my jacket protecting me from the chilled weather, snow covered everything. "Have a pleasant day Miss. Swan," the bellhop smiled waving me out. It was useless, I drove through the small town, knowing they would be a little further out but they stood a chance of coming into town. I sit in a café smoking and chugging hot chocolate, I was done after a few hours this was horrible my poor human bones have frozen over.

I ordered another to go this time, "Thanks," waving to the young girl who was the local barista. She was good too; extra whip and the hot chocolate was not grainy but nice and smooth.

It would be a cold moonless night. The sky was dark and low, the air so chilled it hurt to breathe. Already the ground was laid white with frost and any water that had been liquid under the winter sun had become ice. It's not every day you see a penguin and it's damn near impossible to see a man in a penguin costume waddling along the sidewalk. His tail swished from side to side and everyone in a while he would give a little squawk. I stopped dead in my tracks and watched open mouthed and he waddled past me, giving me a little honk of recognition. I shook my head and resumed my walk to my rental. It really wasn't every day you see a penguin.

But then I noticed a woman, her long, curly, strawberry blonde hair and is 5'5" tall by my guess, she was stunning even for a vampire, but not prettier than Rosalie. Not like she would assume I was following her into the shop that would fit in on Saks fifth. "My order?" her voice was just as predicted, a small group of musical birds chirping.

I made my way around to get a better look when a salesgirl stopped me, "Can I help you,"

I hated this, "Yes, I would like to buy a new necklace this one has grown boring," knowing the right words and tone to use, as she smiled looking at the necklace, I loved it and would never part with it. "I think I might have something for you," her eyes and her carnal nature sensing a sale.

Wasn't lying it was very nice, a silver chain and an intricate emerald gem hung just right. "I will take it," I had a dress that this would be perfect for, but I was a loser with no life and no reason to wear it.

"Care to know the price,"

"Just ring it up, price means nothing," she liked this as she got a commission for sales.

But now I was right next to the vampire chick who went still, she stopped breathing as she glanced at me. I have seen this look before; she was going to haul ass from here. I was rung up, but she was fleeing, by the time I walked from the shop she was gone hightailing it far from here.

But I feel it, she is close.

A voice I would know anywhere cut in, "Caprice?"

I swiveled around, "You sound as if you are trying to confirm it is me?" my body leaning against the freezing wall, sending shivers through my body. He still looked like God, some Greek mythology walking down the icy streets.

Carlisle smiled, "I couldn't smell you, but Tanya came running saying a very potent scent nearly made her drink from a human," Shit!

"I have that effect on some,"

I knew now at least he was here, that means Esme is too. "You my dear do not look well, are you okay?"

His eyes on the cigarette resting between my fingers, I answered. "Right as rain, was in town for business with my father's company. I should let you get back to your family," bowing my head about to leave, it was like a sharp knife was digging an endless hole into my belly seeing him. I was chickening out seeing him just brought pain, seeing any of them would have brought pain.

Carlisle sighed, "I wish my family was intact, but Theo is gone and so is Edward. We have had contact via phone only once,"

"Sorry to hear that, I really am since you all left due to those two. You see my Uncle you just tell him; I still love him and no hard feelings. But I must go, have a nice evening Mr. Cullen," being indifferent was best, to act like this small conversation was just a passing one was hard but done. Before he or I could continue the conversation, I force myself to walk away from him and it was hard because he was a person I once trusted and considered another father figure.

But before I could get away, he called out, "You could come back to our place and get warmed up," he wanted me too, but I didn't they all caused this. Each one could have told those two to get bent, but family is family.

I turned, "Thank you, but I do have plans. And you and your family betrayed us, I know they are your sons and you have a soft spot for Edward. But on this you should have stood your ground, Bella and I are fine," but the way I looked said different, my hair was dull, my skin too pale, black bags under my eyes. I did mess up holding my scent in when leaving the shop, thinking if she thought I was gone she would come back.

I found myself staring at Bella Sunday night, "It was a furious voice, a familiar voice, a beautiful voice soft like velvet even though it was irate,"

"And what did his voice say, Bella?"

"Bella, stop this right now!" she blushed a little, a new issue was in my future she was going to pull shit like this to "hear" his voice. I was not going to be able to just leave her when she was being stupid.

I decided to not tell her about Carlisle after hearing this, but I had to tell her something. "I located that Denali coven, Theo never arrived, and none have contacted either. Tanya, she was useful not like she will ever remember," lying to her was a crime, but if she knew I spoke to Carlisle and he offered me to go back with him, she flips and flips harder when I would have to tell her I turned him down.

I ruin every chance, I could maybe have talked them into coming home that would have made Bella happy, to have Alice back. She looked forlorn, "But you know a guy who can track, right?"

I cocked my head, lighting my cigarette. "I do, but how can I up and leave soon when you are acting like a thrill-seeking junky?"

"I will stop,"

"Than why do I see two hunks of junk dirt bikes," my eyes looking out the window. "I wanted to learn, but they don't run,"

I gave her a look, "I can fix em,"

She smiled, "Jacob asked if he could help, I told him you would fix them right up. He loves cars,"

"Bella, you don't have feelings for him do you?"

"Oh god no," she snorted. "He likes you, don't give him any reason to think you have the same feelings. He smells too, like wet dog,"

"Caprice!"

I shrugged, "Uncle is home, guess we can leave them in your truck,"

Guess we're taking these heaps of trash to Black's house; I rather die and no doubt I will help at all. But I broke a rule, my tone changing "Bella, never give him a reason to think that you might like him back. He isn't your mate," her eyes misted for a minute before she was back to normal.

I drove behind her, the Blacks' house was vaguely familiar, a small wooden place with narrow windows, the dull red paint making it resemble a tiny barn. Jacob's head peered out of the window before I could even get out of the truck. No doubt the familiar roar of the engine had tipped him off to my approach.

My engine cut off, as Jacob met us halfway. "Bella! And her mean cousin," His excited grin stretched wide across his face, the bright teeth standing in vivid contrast to the deep russet color of his skin.

"Mutt,"

"Come inside! You're getting all wet."

He led the way, twisting his hair in his big hands as he walked. He pulled a rubber band from his hip pocket and wound it around the bundle.

"Hey, Dad," he called as he ducked to get through the front door. "Look who stopped by."

Billy was in the tiny square living room, a book in his hands. He set the book in his lap and wheeled himself forward when he saw us.

"Well, what do you know! It's good to see you, Bella and Caprice."

I zoned out until I heard them again "Will Billy see if we bring them around?"

He winked at her. "We'll be sneaky."

I scoffed, "Bells, you're eighteen you can do as you damn well, please. I am getting ready to go; I rather not see Blacks desperate attempts to flirt. Sorry, she likes her men more Vampiric and less Wolfish,"

Days started to fly by once again, Bella was better with Jacob, they had a connection but it wasn't romantic on her end, but he saw it as such. I was on my knees with Leah as I worked on Bella's bike, Jacob was working on his.

"I swear," she mumbled.

"All the fucking time,"

Bella offered us pizza; we prefer she not touch anything like a just in case. "Jake, you're amazing," she breathed.

He laughed again but he was more serious now, pack life and all. "I get obsessive when I have a project." He shrugged. "If I had any brains, I'd drag it out a little bit."

"Why?"

He looked down, pausing for so long. Finally, he asked my cousin, "Bella, if I told you that I couldn't fix these bikes, what would you say?"

She didn't answer right away, either, and he glanced up to check her expression.

"I would say that's too bad, but I'll bet we could figure out something else to do. If we got really desperate, we could even do homework. Plus, you asked to help, I was depending on Caprice to fix them,"

I offered from next to Leah, "Plus you have no brains, Mutt,"

Jacob growled low but spoke this time to Bella, "So you think you'll still come over when I'm done, then?"

"Is that what you meant?" I shook my head at her, she was clueless. "I guess I am taking advantage of your very underpriced mechanical skills. But as long as you let me come over, I'll be here."

"How unfortunate, guess you'll have to deal with me,"

He gave me a look, "Guess I will," he saw no fear when he looked at most know they were scared, but I was not.

Later that night I asked her again, "Don't lie to me, do you have any feelings for Jacob?" now she couldn't lie.

Her face was confused, "I like him, we're friends and that's it. I am not meant for him, my mate is roaming somewhere, I noticed today he was flirting. I think it best I talk to him and let him know the feeling isn't mutual,"

"That be best if he takes the hint,"

I was there when she told him, I knew Sam, Paul, Embrey, Leah, and Quill are all listening in. I stood with Leah; we all feel bad for him but Bella made herself clear. Now if Edward was mated to Bella, I think Jacob would have stood a small chance, but Theo matched her.

"See you around, Leah," I waved helping Bella into my Mustang, she shouldn't be allowed to ride, a few stitches should have convinced her.

"I will be by tomorrow," was called before they gathered around a wounded Jacob, it was his pride.

"I hope he doesn't hate me now,"

"He doesn't,"

I chimed in, "I was going to hike to the meadow when I come back, want to come?"

Her face was torn with desire and fear, "Yes,"

It was settled…


	5. Volterra

**I pictured Sinister as the**** lead guitarist and backing vocalist Synyster Gates from Avenage sevenfold.**

**January**

I stood looking at myself, I was not very happy with what was staring back. I was lifeless his leaving did take a toll on me even when I refused to show it. Last night, the pack agreed to watch Bella in my absence, I left her care with Emily and Leah, I warned Jacob, but he was thick headed. She would be safe here, I knew Victoria was hunting us, but if she was smart she stay away or come for me I was the reason he died.

Bella was on her way; she would be driving me to the airport for my first flight. I was dressed normally for now, before my second flight landed my clothes would be changed to fit back in, in Volterra. My father was not thrilled with my newest choice, he was leaving soon and offered to drive me himself but I declined. I just walked from my warm room feeling the chill settle in,

I couldn't be bothered to eat the heavy feeling in my stomach was making eating nausea inducing. Dad took my bag, "You don't have to do this, Caprice. Aro and his bullshit is done,"

I could not have this conversation again, "Dad, stop. I am coming back and in the end, this is all my choice, I need a favor from a friend inside the Volturi he can find Theo for me,"

My dad slammed his coffee cup down so hard before my brain can register the sound as breaking glass, my eyes are shut tight and a million new knives fall softly over my exposed skin. I freeze, all but my heart remaining statue-like on the wet tile. When finally, I allow my eyelids to flutter open I see that the ground is stained red, the color creeping outward among the shards...

"I am so sorry, Caprice," my dad fumbled around his face so pale, but we together cleaned everything up and my arm was wrapped in a wrap. "At least you didn't try and eat me, "I laughed, apparently, I found is so deeply funny.

The door swung open, "Hey there, Bells," dad greeted her with a long hug, he loved her very much. She hung on she was never one for emotions but with dad, she was a sucker.

"You here to take Capricia to the airport?"

She beamed up at him, "I am, and she actually allowed you to call her by her name,"

I was standing now, a look of chargen on my face. "I hate that name, its Caprice. I will legally change it too,"

"Bella come on before he gets any more funny ideas," we say our goodbyes, his hug was forever in my memory it was home, warm and safe.

"See you soon, dad," I waved one last time before I let Bella drive off, her truck ran like a dream. The hours Rosalie and I spent working on the beast, I pushed down the memories once again.

"Bella be safe while I am gone. The pack will protect you, I talked to Emily and Leah they will watch over you while I am gone. Never fucking forget we have Victoria after both of us, she wants nothing more than to kill us. Stay with them, don't go off halfcocked to hear him, I will find a way to bring him back,"

She sighed more in frustration, "I'll try,"

"You damn well better, take the right turn. You are just dropping me, get home and try not to die while I am gone," but it un-nerved me, I was so overbearing and protective that I thought I always knew what was best for her, and that was a lie only she knew.

I turned to her before I got out, her swirling chocolate eyes locked on mine. "Hey, I am sorry. I don't know what's best for you, I take caring to a new level of bullshit. Do what you want but be safe, please,"

"I love you, Caprice. Come home soon," I knew she wanted me to go just to call in the favor, and I was going to. I hated the airport; it smelled and was crowded with people who tried to push you around. But at last, I was in my seat in the air, in the first class at least it was doable my eyes looking out of the window. Clouds lie as numerous as pebbles on a beach, small and heaped in chaotic ways. Above is a drifting mist, thin, oddly transparent, like a half-erased footprint in the sand.

I was glad this flight was only four hours and fifty-eight minutes, I had to haul ass to my next flight as it was early. That next leg of the trip was a horrid nine hours, I hated crossing the Ocean though. But at least I had space to myself, time to change and get back into the right persona, a task that was draining.

But as each minute passed, I was building the ice back up and it would help keep the pain at bay for a while. I dressed in black jeans and a dark red top, a plunging neckline no bra was worn short dolman sleeves, and a drawstring waist. I tied it tight sitting back in my seat putting on my heeled boots, they annoyed Jane to no end and at least I could fuck with her while I was there.

The captain's voice echoed over the speaker, "We will be landing in Milan, in five minutes. Please buckle your seat belt and ready for landing," the small click of the belt was making everything final; I was back.

I brushed my hair, pulling it into a tight ponytail and last I did something I loathed, it just broke me. I pulled the small intricate box from my bag, nestled inside was the engagement ring that I swore never to wear. I had to, had to act like this was my choice and get information on where Theo Cullen was sulking.

I liked the actual ring, it was a 10x8mm pigeon blood long cushion cut ruby about 2ct, white gold and 1.55ct Diamonds on the band. It slid on as the doors opened and I walked out my back straight, Heidi, she would be here waiting for me and that was as I requested. Heidi was waiting in a red dress and whoever crossed her could never turn anything from her down, I assume she came from her fishing. Her mahogany hair was down with big curls, her sunglasses hid the red eyes as I smiled at her.

"Hey, Heidi,"

She smiled, "My lovely dove, come we must head home. Aro, he is so delighted to have you home," we never got my bag, my guess was she had a guard with her. The ride was nice the countryside was lush and historic looking.

"So, Jane dying to see me again?"

She smirked, "No,"

"Shame, I really missed her," I was getting hungry, as I turned to Heidi who looked at me while she was speeding down the side roads. "I will have to feed you, how I missed having you around,"

We were only twenty minutes from Volterra when I finished my pizza, "It is late but Aro wished to see you tonight before you must sleep," I knew she had a mate in Demetri, and he was the one who owed me a favor.

"That's fine,"

We've been met in the room by Felix and Demetri, both who smile at me in welcome. They're like brothers, "Welcome home, Caprice," Felix smiled kissing my cheek, right after Demetri copied him, if not for Heidi he is the Casanova of life.

Together we walked into their throne room, Aro, Caius, and Markus waiting each was smiling, well Caius was smirking. Aro was up beaming, his long black hair tied back for once. "My dearest, welcome home. Please talk,"

"Aro, it is late and I am tired. I warned you I had a mate, and he and I are no longer together. I am home for a few before having to return to school, now is everything settled?"

He grinned seeing the ruby resting on my finger, "Yes my dearest, go rest,"

I knew he was looming around waiting for me, I was sure Aro told him of my arrival, plus he could smell me a mile away. Felix touched the small of my back leading me to my room, he had my bag in hand. "Sad, Jane never came to welcome me. It hurts my feelings," fake hurt as Felix grinned.

"Yes, I can imagine just how hurt you are,"

My room was as I left it, I changed clothes and lay on the bed, it cradled me perfectly. This sleeplessness is my torture. While the rest of the world embraces their dreams, their eight hours of rest, I toss and turn chasing the white rabbit. He has my dreams in his pocket and a letter from my cousin.

A low knock rattled my door, I knew he would come and was trying to sleep before as to force him to not bother me this night. But we both knew I was awake, I wish I wasn't but I trudge from the bed my feet moving over the warm stone floor, but only my floor was warm. Like it cost me everything I opened the door seeing Sinister, or Sin as most referred to him as.

He was about 6'5 with medium length black hair, his face was thin, it for some reason looked like he wore a nice smudged eyeliner from a metal band. I think he did it himself, his burgundy eyes locked with mine. His scent washed over me, spices, acid, and peppermint. "Hello my love, I wanted to welcome you home personally," I glanced behind him.

He turned seeing nothing, "Was looking for your admirer,"

He spoke low, his voice was chilling and nice, like he was telling a scary musical. "I do not care for Jane, it is only you," his fingers touching my face, as I grew, he grew bolder in his attraction.

He gave me the creeps, like in his human life he was just as horrid as he is now. He probably was a serial killer or whatever the equal was when he was turned. There is nothing more creepy to me than a person human or vampire with emotions that don't match the situation. They consistently look happy when others are in pain. They are unable to truly look sad when others have a trauma to relate. Those people are feeling an inner surge of pleasure when others hurt. Children can be this way as they grow, but in an adult, it's just plain creepy.

I spoke wanting this dread to end, "Well have a good night, I am trying to sleep such a human thing," acting as if it was trivial.

He smiled, coming closer now taking my left hand into his, his eyes linger on his ring. "Finally," he breathed.

It was a victory to him, to have me.

I was not a grand prize.

His cold lips pressed to mine, softer than I would have expected from him, his kiss was hungry but gentle. It didn't cause the reaction Edwards did. But Sin, he allowed more, wanted more his tongue parted my lips to deepen the kiss, my head was swimming when I pulled away. But he just touched my face once again, his words his breath caressed my face. "My love, you cannot be fully angelic unless you possess the ability to be truly evil; goodness is a choice. It is feeling the power of darkness and walking the other way no matter how painful. It is looking in the mirror with open eyes and learning how to change until you love who you are. Goodness is an exercise in free will; this life will reveal all within you yet choose wisely the pieces with which you build yourself. All roads back into the light are pain tenfold, your soul a magnifying glass for your guilt. Take heart, be brave, acknowledge and own your capacity for evil - for it is only by the darkness that the brilliance of pure light can shine as a beacon for others. Your destiny is to lead, not from your own demand, but because you are the brightest star in this black night." I was not evil, he wanted it so much. He wanted us to rule over every Vampire, Aro, Caius, and Markus all dead.

He moved into the room, "Just another moment, please," taking a seat in my lounge chair his movements paced trying to make me relaxed.

"Hurry," my tone snapping out.

I was frustrated, with myself, how easy it would be to stay here and be loved. Sin would cherish me for all times, and I doubt he would ever walk from me, I was his Queen. "Aro alerted me you had found your mate, Edward Cullen. I have met his creator Carlisle, now him I liked. But seems his son is an issue," he was not looking at me but his fingers which he polished black today.

I must act, I move to the stool lounging in front of him. "That is true, but what sort of mate could leave his chosen one. It must have been a fluke, could he really be my mate if it was so very easy to abandon me, I personally don't think so," brushing my fingers over the rip in his jeans, he moaned at the very small show of affection, it was a first for me to show it to him.

"It will always be his lost, you're mine and have been since you arrived. You're my Queen in this life and the next," another brush of his lips against mine before he stands pulling me with him.

His breath hit me once again, "Goodnight, my love," he sighed and leaned down to touch his lips to mine.

With the door shut, I moved to the bed to try and sleep but all the old familiar issues of sleeping in an old castle, though grand and perfect was filled with human-eating vampires, and most hated me just for still being human.

Only around four in the morning do I feel this blackness come over me. Like a blanket, but not a blanket of warmth but a blanket of coldness making me shiver. But somehow, it's making my eyes feel heavier and heavier. I finally close my eyes finally sending me into a dreamless sleep.


	6. History Lessons

**Here is another chapter…**

Time had begun to dissolve into itself, as shapeless as the rain.

Days turned into weeks, time here always flew by the endless dread, worrying if one might try and fail to eat you. Contact with Bella was null and void, it was not something that I was willing to risk. Each day was filled with duties, learning the history of their kind a fact I knew but always kept up to date about.

I moved ignoring the doors at the end of the hall, doors entirely sheathed in gold stopping halfway down the hall and sliding aside a piece of the paneling to expose a plain wooden door. Instead of going straight to the chamber I take the narrow left passageway heading to the left to the library.

I did like the learning process, Alec was useful, Corin, Heidi, Felix, and Demetri have all gave me certain lessons. So today I was more shocked it was Sinister who was waiting for me at the ancient table with scrolls and books ready. "Good morning, my love. I will be conducting this lesson today," his voice was like a creepy melody.

I sit on the plush sofa, instead of asking me to move to the table he joined me on the sofa, "Today we will start with a serious matter in our history. The Immortal children," this should be interesting.

He started, "Immortal children themselves don't sound all that intimidating at first: so they live forever? Is there any danger to it?"

I sighed, "Yes. Children are temperamental as humans as Vampires it would be magnified tenfold,"

He smiled his fingers tracing my thigh. "Immortal children are not visible in that they are just too young to be "tamed." Since their growth is stunted at such a young developmental age, they lack the awareness of ethics, not to mention the ability to understand concepts like discretion or consequences. Even if turning a human child into an immortal to one seems like it satisfies the desire to have the baby, it ultimately proves that the vampire truly has no maternal instincts. If she did, she would refuse to condemn the child to a fate in which the child cannot grow up, enjoy a career, fall in love, and have a family. It would be in a perpetual state of its age when it turned, which is something that no parent, no matter how bittersweet over their child growing into a teen and then an adult, would ever wish upon a child," it was hard not to listen, to want to delve deeper into the legend of the immortal child.

I asked, "Who was the last immortal child?"

He smiled, "It was not the twins, Jane and Alec they were twelve when turned,"

I gave him a serious look, "I personally think twelve is also too young, look how she behaves. Now, Alec, he is disciplined," all he did was give me a simple head nod before he unrolled a sheet of parchment. On the drawing was a boy of maybe three hair as blonde as I had ever seen, eyes are red and deep as a normal vampire. But he was so beautiful even in the drawing, one look from him and I would have taken whole covens on in battle.

"Who is this child?"

He was happy that I was so intrigued by this subject, "Vasilii, he was a mere three years of age when turned. His creator or mother as humans call it, hid him from her three other daughters. Sasha was wise she knew she would be found and eliminated along with the child, she protected those girls and in the end, Aro spared them,"

"Tell me the story,"

He did not deny me such a request; I just lounged my legs going over him as his voice lulled me in a sick way. "Vasilii was born during the plague of the immortal children, long before the time of Carlisle Cullen. He was considered to be part of the Denali coven, even though Sasha, his creator, kept his existence a secret. Sasha had three daughters Tanya, Kate, and Irina who never knew of Vasilii and were innocent in the eyes of the Volturi. Vasilii was physically three years old when Sasha transformed him. When the Volturi discovered his existence - after he slaughtered an entire village - they executed both him and Sasha, due to the danger he provided to the vampire community, with Tanya, Irina, and Kate as witnesses," that was horrid, my mind racing the Denali coven, Carlisle was there with some of his family.

I questioned, "Who in the end killed the small one?"

"Jane, she tossed the child into the pire,"

It boiled my blood, yes it was against the law but to be so cruel and Jane like was a crime as well. "Did Aro keep any?"

Now he hesitated to answer me, but in the end, his voice chimed in, "The Volturi kept two, trying to atone and isolate a way for them to live. For our kind to have offspring. But in the end no immortal child will live, the creator, the child, and any who knew will be killed,"

The silence was eerily unnatural, like dawn devoid of birdsong. Silence clung to them like a poisonous cloud that at any moment could choke the life from them. It was him he oozed poison; his gift was evil it helped create evil.

"Heidi, is here with your nourishment," time had gone by as I had listened to him, lunch was served and after this, I was to meet Felix for a training session. Heidi, only set the tray down her eyes on me before she left, being around him made her fearful and angry.

"Thank you, Heidi." She waved before the door shut behind her.

He didn't look bothered by it when he spoke, no emotion came through. "My presence it hard for some, but not you my love. You're a picture of ease laying here with me," I never noticed he had moved to lay closer to me, I wanted to upchuck the grilled cheese and chips, but with enough skill, my body didn't betray me.

"Tell me about the Southern Vampire Wars," I knew my Uncle had been a large factor in his creator's victories. He was happy to oblige me in this, giving me the knowledge and his wisdom on this subject.

But in the end, one nagging question was needed.

"What is your story?"

"I was born before 2000 Bc, Greece. The stone palaces at Knossos and Malia were built on Crete at around 2001 BC. The palaces were designed to help keep the temperature as cool as possible. They also contained indoor plumbing, I was there and was a builder. Hate surrounded me, I was a dark omen even as a human. I never killed with intention, I took what I wanted from any and yes my love that included a woman. I was turned by an old one who is no longer walking this earth, I was taken to Egypt and with timing gathered a few more to our coven. But I became disenchanted with Amun and the rest, I was coven mates with Demetri than and now. It was him who told Aro of me,"

"How lovely. Evil never dies does it,"

"No," it was that simple for him, he might be the oldest living vampire, and that scared me. He just lay there while I ate, slow and with grace as to avoid looking like an animal.

Once finished, I stood looking down at him. "Thank you for the lesson, I must meet Felix for a training session,"

"I will walk you,"

By ten at night, I am in my room fresh from the shower. Felix was ruthless in his training, but when the time came everything he has taught me was going to be used. I was bruised in some spots, but nothing a few weeks wouldn't heal. At least I only had another history lesson tomorrow, and Math, and Science no training.

I wore shorts and a small tank-top, slippers on my feet as the castle is alive around me. Warm but the emotional coldness it caused lingers long after, the scent was like old parchment and spices but so many from around the globe, flowers fruit it just all swirled together. If I used some of my power I could tell who's scent was who's.

I watched my feet take steps across the glossy tiles, my slippers keeping the sudden chill at bay. I roamed these halls for years, never needing to look where I was walking, but always did my guard was always up. And tonight was no different as Jane herself was walking my way, her burgundy eyes lingering on my ring. I called out, "Finally, Jane. I have been dying to see you, it has been some time. Please do tell me, have you found anyone other than Alec to love you?"

Her porcelain face contorted in her rage, " What would you know of love, your mate abandoned you," her voice like bubble gum.

I leaned against the wall feeling the cold stones sending waves of chill through me. "I know love, I have a mate and I have Sinister. I do feel bad for you, to have been turned so soon. Aro, he should have intervened much sooner and brought you here as he did me, let you grow into a woman at least. But he sat back and watched you pitiful existence until the very moment you nearly got roasted. You to me are an immortal child stuck at a young age until you die, twelve was much too young you never even hit puberty," each word cutting and sympathetic, she was too young her brother as well, Aro messed up and turned them too soon.

"My love, please come to bed. You're human and need your rest,"

I smirked at her and the longing in her eyes, "I was getting my ice cream,"

"Return to your chamber, I am happy to serve you, my love," his words hurt Jane, and it bothered me. She was a rotten person, but I think she loved him, and love for their kind is only once.

I bowed my head and returned to my room my mind going a mile a minute, even when he returned with my pint of ice cream. "Thank you, Sin."

Tonight, I was extra tired, and I feel this blackness come over me. Like a blanket, but not a blanket of warmth but a blanket of coldness making me shiver. But somehow, it's making my eyes feel heavier and heavier. I finally close my eyes finally sending me into a dreamless sleep. Sinister held me all night, it was him making me feel such devoid, evil coldness.


	7. Newborn Army

**Here is another chapter, three chapters will be posted today. **

It had been nearly two months since I left Forks, I missed Bella but being away made life a tad better. My room was a tad chilly, Sin radiated coldness more than any of his kind, he was forthcoming in how bad he was as a human, and his insincerity's now. I was more adamant to avoid being his wife but right now he helped push the pain away, and when I figured that out I knew why Bella was hanging with Jacob. He helped push the pain down, but now mine is buried my ice cold wall firmly in place.

Today was a free day, and on those days I normally never left my room but tomorrow was It's Saint Marcus Day. The city holds a celebration every year. As the legend goes, a Christian missionary, a Father Marcus, Marcus of the Volturi, in fact, drove all the vampires from Volterra fifteen hundred years ago. The story claims he was martyred in Romania, still trying to drive away from the vampire scourge. Of course, that's nonsense he's never left the city. But that's where some of the superstitions about things like crosses and garlic come from. Father Marcus used them so successfully. And vampires don't trouble Volterra, so they must work, right?

I was dressing in black jeans and another tight red top, same boots as normal, the more they made the same click…click…click on the stones the more it annoyed her royal shortness. I was always in make-up when away from my room, hair done and nails as well.

Walking from my chambers the hall was silence but was not vacant, Jane herself was smiling at me. "Well, isn't that the creepiest sight to behold," she was happy, about what I didn't know.

The ways he walked was filled with grace, and as if she was a beast walking to her pray about to feast. "Oh, I am sorry. I am just in a good mood?"

"Great. Go spread your cheer with someone who cares, if Alec is busy go create someone," I knew she once thought of asking Aro if she could make another like her, a mate.

Sinister was behind me, "Take your leave, Jane. Come, my love," his hand taking mine.

"Sinister, Aro ask for you to stay away from the throne room we have an unexpected guest today."

This was not abnormal but not an everyday thing, "Of course, please alert Aro to come converse with me soon about our guest,"

I heard my cell blaring but it was not allowed out of my room, and Sin was already leading me further away. Something was wrong, but right now I could care less.

I lay next to him, a question on my lips. My voice changing, "Who is creating a newborn army, I heard Alec and Felix discussing it,"

Like clockwork his fingers traced down my neck, his lips so soft like a butterflies wings touching the sensitive skin. "A girl named Victoria," oh shit, I had to pack and leave, she was after Bella and the pack had to be warned.

**Bella's point of view…**

Alice stood motionless at the foot of the stairs.

"Bella," she choked.

I scrambled to my feet and lurched to her side. Her eyes were dazed and far away, her face drawn and whiter than bone. Her slim body trembled to an inner turmoil.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I cried. I put my hands on her face, trying to calm her.

Her eyes focused on mine abruptly, wide with pain.

"Theo," was all she whispered.

"Alice?" My voice was weak. "What happened?" I asked, even though I didn't want to hear.

"I don't know," she suddenly wailed. "What is he thinking?!"

I labored to pull myself up despite the dizziness. I realized it was Jacob's arm I was gripping for balance. He was the one shaking, not the couch.

Alice was pulling a small silver phone from her bag when my eyes relocated her. Her fingers dialed the numbers so fast they were a blur.

"Rose, I need to talk to Carlisle now." Her voice whipped through the words. "Fine, as soon as he's back. No, I'll be on a plane. Look, have you heard anything from Edward or Theo?"

Alice paused now, listening with an expression that grew more appalled every second. Her mouth opened into a little O of horror, and the phone shook in her hand. "Rosalie, I couldn't fully see. You shouldn't have, even to yell at him,"

She added, "Bella, is alive. I um don't know about Caprice, she hasn't shown up since I arrived, I'm sorry," I never explained to her.

Everything was a blur, Jacob could get bent he couldn't keep me here no matter the danger. "I. Don't. Understand." My mouth framed each word in silence. I couldn't push the air out to actually say the words that would make her explain what that meant.

"He's going to Italy."

It took the length of one heartbeat for me to comprehend. But what I did was Caprice was there she wouldn't allow it to happen, but she has cut contact off the minute I dropped her off.

"Bella, I don't think I can ask you to," She trailed off in indecision.

"Ask me!" I commanded.

She put her hands on my shoulders, holding me in place, her fingers flexing sporadically to emphasize her words. "We may already be too late. I saw them both going to the Volturi and asking to die." We both cringed, and my eyes were suddenly blind. I blinked feverishly at the tears. "It all depends on what they choose. I can't see that until they make a decision.

"But if they say no, and they might Aro is fond of Carlisle, and wouldn't want to offend him. Edward has a backup plan and Theo will no doubt be in on it. They're very protective of their city. If my brothers do something to upset the peace, he thinks they'll act to stop him. And he's right. They will."

I stared at her with my jaw clenched in frustration. I'd heard nothing yet that would explain why we were still standing here.

"Let's go!"

"Listen, Bella! Whether we are on time or not, we will be in the heart of the Volturi city. I will be considered his accomplice if they're is successful. You will be a human who not only knows too much but also smells too good. There's a very good chance that they will eliminate us all though in your case it won't be punishment so much as dinnertime."

"This is what's keeping us here?" I asked in disbelief. "I'll go alone if you're afraid." I mentally tabulated what money was left in my account, and wondered if Alice would lend me the rest.

"I'm only afraid of getting you killed."

I knew it was time, Caprice would forgive me as we sped away. I tried calling again, only getting her voice mail. I beg, "Caprice, please call me back. Edward and Theo think we're dead, they are in Volterra please stop them,"

Alice cocked her head at me, "Why is Caprice in Volterra?"

"A long story. She can forgive me another time, she has lived there since she was six, they recruited her when she showed such talent while human, Aro didn't want to risk her life so she made him forget about me and she gave herself to the Volturi. She is going to join them to keep me safe,"

Her face somehow paled further, "Caprice, is part of the Volturi?"

"Not yet, she agreed they could turn her after high school. She can tell you everything, if she can she will stop them," but right now she never answered her cell, I pushed her to go, whether it be my friendship and usage of Jacob to her calling in that favor.

I couldn't bear this anymore, I had to do something, Alice was held my her slender throat. Theo was writhing on the floor in such pain, his brother next to him both trying to defend me. My entire body was shaking as the small Jane girl turned her eyes up before the words came from her lips the one named Felix, was sailing through the air impacting into Jane, both went sailing back. They both collided with Caius, this was not what I was expecting.

Alice was free and at my side.

But the angry voice behind me was like home, "I warned you, you have gone against our deal, Aro. You sought to turn her or harm her," there Caprice was in all her angry glory.

Aro mused, "My little love, I sought to bring her into our family, your family is my family. As for Jane you understand we get very curious about humans who show such gifts, how they will be after they are turned," once she was fully into the room she held her hand out to me, and without question I took it, but the day was really looking up.

Alice was hugging her, Theo too, Edward he looked beyond any happy emotion to just see her alive.

Her eyes turned angry again as she gave Aro another look.


	8. Arrival

Time is precious, time will not lie, this is a fact you can't deny, none can even the ones who left humanity long ago.

As long as time is concerned people will come and unfairly go.

Time won't stop in this cruel world. Friendless and haunted, no time for love, no time for anything.

At all!

One big mistake from those you called family.

Can ruin you whole. Time is ticking. Dawn is coming, its rosy fingers spilling over the horizon, you must not look back, for time will end you!

Bella, she was safe in Forks with her mutt, granted she had no real feelings for him, but he did for her. Leah and Emily doing much better and promised to watch her for me, it was selfish but here my heart could be broken and not a soul would care or notice. I inhaled slowly, my system responding to the smoke, and felt my lungs being wrapped by a warm blanket. Taking small, slow draws of the cigarette, feeling so careless like I had never felt before, smoking and taking long sips of alcohol at least numbed the hate that raged inside me.

Great, she was coming to annoy me but these day's it wasn't so hard to do. I just turned to face the door all old pretense's out the door. She was a whole 4'8 with pale brown hair, smiling at each other. I comment, "Imagine a world where Aro was late, you and Alec would have been smoked BBQ," the low bass snarl echoed around the room as I laughed at her.

She calmed herself, "Aro wanted you to be alerted, two Cullen's came. Theo and Edward, they wanted to die," schooling my heart, schooling my emotions.

But a smile crept onto my pale face, "I do hope so, Aro or Caius, since he is such a sadistic bastard," taking another long drag of the smoke, she was more shocked since it appeared that no emotions came through.

"They did not,"

"Shame, anything else midget?"

She snarled, "You should be grateful for this life and to be his wife,"

I cooed, "Does someone have a little baby crush on Sinister? Hunnie child, he wouldn't ever look at you, sorry Aro turned you to soon you are a walking twelve-year-old for the insurmountable time you have," she knew this, maybe her little evil mate was out there trying to figure out why he gets boners in the middle of class, but he was not here. His ring rest on my finger a fact Sinister and Aro both relished in.

She vanished with another snarl, leaving me in peace.

I worried, if they're both here something has gone very wrong in Forks. I stood the lit smoke resting in between my lips, the last seven months have been utter shit. I left Bella only two months ago, she was supposed to stay safe with the pack. Victoria was hunting her and I, the Pack would keep her safe while I worked things out here. Where Bella is concerned nothing goes right, she is a walking talking trouble magnet, I had to go home, but first things first.

My bag was packed and waiting for me, but a horrible feeling was creeping in making me ill. I stood half dressed, the low-rise jeans and black heeled boots on, I glanced around trying to locate a top knowing I needed to get to their throne room of shorts. Only a sheer mesh knit top featuring a versatile elasticized neckline with long sleeves with repeating ruffle trim, scalloped crochet trim throughout, a semi-cropped hem, and an elasticized waist. At least the three dark black none sheer stripes covered my tits, at least my tits unlike Jane's are a good size. I just took off chain smoking the entire way, my hair flew behind me it was so straight and not as full as before but depression sucks.

Corin smiled, "Sorry my power never helped you," the seer fact was it was meant, Corin wanted me happy and it never happened.

I was sorry too, so waving the feeling of dread was so much more now. At the end of the tunnel was a grate the iron bars were rusting, but thick as my arm. A small door made of thinner, interlaced bars was standing open. My body ducked through and hurried on to a larger, brighter stone room. This was a task in itself, entering another of the chamber rooms that are bright, this was the room tourist entered in glee and never saw again. She smiled politely in welcome. "Good afternoon, Caprice," she said. There was no surprise in her face as she glanced at me.

Nodding. "Gianna."

I turned back, "Who just came through here?" the tone changed turning to a hypnotic melody forcing her will to resolve.

"Three Cullen's, and a human," I take off now, Bella was here in Volterra a place that could end up being her doom. Rushing but making sure none knew of my incoming, ignoring the doors at the end of the hall, doors entirely sheathed in gold stopping halfway down the hall and sliding aside a piece of the paneling to expose a plain wooden door. It wasn't locked it never was, let someone bother them.

The same ancient stone as the rest, now it was dark and cold again.

The stone antechamber was not large. It opened quickly into a brighter, cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret which was probably exactly what it was.

Two stories up, long window slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below. There were no artificial lights. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, like thrones, that were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stone walls. In the very center of the circle, in a slight depression, was another drain.

Theo and Edward on the floor both writing in pain, Aro was beaming in his own glee. Bella was shaking her eyes cast downwards at the boys who by my guess were protecting her, rage so much rage seeing Jane start to turn and focus her gift on my cousin.

They caused this, I would have to explain some things to them, my game was up. I was human but so much more because of a Volturi member biting my mother while she was with child, it caused her to have me early. Feeling the surge of my gift racing over me as if it was alive, it was but waiting for the transformation.

Felix saw me, fear, he was a very Emmett like vampire but with a great heave he sailed into Jane, they both flew back knocking Caius and his two guards into the wall. Now my voice was pure rage, "I warned you, you have gone against our deal, Aro. You sought to turn her or harm her,"

Aro, he slipped up and broke our deal, the entire scam he played was at an end.

Aro mused, "My little love, I sought to bring her into our family, your family is my family. As for Jane you understand we get very curious about humans who show such gifts, how they will be after they are turned," he was back tracking as I fully walked into the room holding my hand out, without question she rushed to grasp the offered hand. Bella, for now was safe no one would harm her but now she had to turn to keep herself from them.

Marcus smiled at me; he was so great but so wanting this long life to end.

Theo and Alice gave me a look coming over, Alice was the first to me her tiny arms around me. "I knew something was odd about you, Jasper he has been hurting over this," it was never his fault.

"I will deal with him, just stay with Isabella. Can you not stay out of trouble while I was gone, Isabella?" the venom leaked into every word as I leave her with Theo and Alice.

Aro gave me a look. "I suggest you think on this,"

Edward hissed. "Join or die, is that it? I suspected as much when we were brought to this room. So much for your laws."

The tone of his voice surprised me. He sounded irate, but there was something deliberate about his delivery as if he'd chosen his words with great care.

"Of course not, I was talking to young Caprice." Aro blinked, astonished. "We were already convened here, Edward, awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you."

"Aro," Caius hissed. "The law claims them."

I snarled, "Caius, go fuck yourself," Edward was giving me a wary look, but it was more upset I hid something like this.

I turned back to Aro, my voice changing again, "They will be leaving now, they have broken no laws, Aro. You have lost the chance for them to join for now," his eyes misted over.

Aro raised his hand in front of him.

Caius, who had begun to scowl furiously, relaxed.

"Dear Caius," Aro smiled. "Do not fret. Think of the possibilities! They do not join us today, but we can always hope for the future. Imagine the joy young Alice alone would bring to our little household. Besides, I'm so terribly curious to see how Bella turns out! And even of she has half the power of our beloved Caprice, she will be a welcomed edition," so giddy.

I turned seeing Demetri, "Go fetch my bag," in no way could he deny it, even if Aro ordered him not to.

"Then we are free to go now?" Theo asked in an even voice.

"Yes, yes," Aro said pleasantly. "But please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling! Caprice my little love, are you leaving as well?"

"When I returned, I warned you it was for a few months. I have one year left in school, than I will return," but he never understood he broke our deal and in that, I never was going to return unless it was to massacre the entire coven.

"And we will visit you as well," Caius promised, his eyes suddenly half-closed like the heavy-lidded gaze of a lizard locked on my own. "To be sure that you follow through on your side. Were I you, I would not delay too long. We do not offer second chances."

Theo's jaw clenched tight, but he nodded once. "Caius do not make a threat in any way towards my cousin, you will be dead and I will be the one sitting on your throne you worthless waste of power…" a twinkle in my eye as I turned back to him.

I finished, "Wait you don't have one, how very useless you really are,"

Caius snarled but drifted back to where Marcus still sat, unmoving and uninterested as my bag was handed to me.

Felix groaned.

"Ah, Felix." Aro smiled, amused. "Heidi will be here at any moment. Patience." The scared faces, the screams filled my nightmares still.

"Hmm." Edward's voice had a new edge to it. "In that case, perhaps we'd better leave sooner rather than later."

"Yes," Aro agreed. "That's a good idea. Accidents do happen. Please wait below until after dark, though, if you don't mind. Caprice, come please," his gift never worked on me, Marcus rose wrapping me into a hug, he would be missed. Next was Aro, he cared for me because he craved power and Caius loathed me because I was human.

"Of course," they agreed, Bella and I could leave at anytime.

"And here," Aro added, motioning to Felix with one finger. Felix came forward at once, and Aro unfastened the gray cloak the huge vampire wore, pulling from his shoulders. He tossed it to Edward. "Take this. You're a little conspicuous."

Edward put the long cloak on, leaving the hood down. I noticed he was shirtless for the first time.

Aro sighed. "It suits you."

Edward chuckled, but broke off suddenly, glancing over his shoulder. "Thank you, Aro. We'll wait below."

"Goodbye, young friends. My little love continue to write until you're returned to us" Aro said, his eyes bright as he stared in the same direction.

"Let's go," Theo said, urgent now.

Demetri gestured to us, I took up the rear before we left the room, I turned winking at Jane, my middle finger in the air. Her loud snarls filled the room as the doors closed behind us. "Even in my absence Jane, he will never love you. It will be me,"

Theo pulled Bella swiftly along beside him. Alice was close by her other side, her face hard.

"Not fast enough," she muttered, Edward was walking next to me.

I stared at Bella, she was frightened, but Alice she only seemed chagrined. It was then that I first heard the babble of voices loud, rough voices coming from the antechamber.

"Well this is unusual," a man's coarse voice boomed.

"So medieval," an unpleasantly shrill, female voice gushed back.

A large crowd was coming through the little door, filling the smaller stone chamber. Demetri motioned for us to make room. We pressed back against the cold wall to let them pass.

The couple in front, Americans from the sound of them, glanced around themselves with appraising eyes.

"Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra!" I could hear Aro sing from the big turret room.

The rest of them, maybe forty or more, filed in after the couple. Some studied the setting like tourists. A few even snapped pictures. Others looked confused, as if the story that had led them to this room was not making sense anymore. I noticed one small, dark woman in particular. Around her neck was a rosary, and she gripped the cross tightly in one hand. She walked more slowly than the others, touching someone now and then and asking a question in a familiar language. No one seemed to understand her, and her voice grew more panicked.

Theo pulled Bella's against his chest, but it was too late. She already understood.

As soon as the smallest break appeared, she pushed quickly toward the door. I could feel the horrified expression on my face it was often but still disgusting.

The ornate golden hallway was quiet, empty except for one gorgeous, statuesque woman. She stared at us curiously, Bella in particular.

"Welcome home, Heidi," Demetri greeted her from behind us.

"Demetri," she responded in a silky voice, her eyes flickering between my face and Edward's gray cloak. She smiled, "Sinister will be very upset my lovely dove," her smile was at me she wasn't all bad.

I commented, "Well Sin and Edward have something in common, neither have me," but there was a ring on my finger.

Her tingling laughter echoed. "I will miss you,"

"Nice fishing," Demetri complimented her. I smiled, "I will miss you too," her cold fingers traced my face as Edward looked ready to rip them off.

"Thanks." She flashed a stunning smile. "Aren't you coming?"

"In a minute. Save a few for me."

We wait in the luxury waiting room, I was fuming my gaze on Bella. "Are you all right?" Theo asked under his breath, too low for the human woman to hear. His voice was rough if velvet can be rough with anxiety. Still stressed by our situation, I imagined.

"You'd better make her sit before she falls," I said. "She's going to pieces."

"It's all right, you're safe, it's all right," Theo chanted again and again. He pulled her onto his lap and tucked his open shirt around her, protecting Bella from his cold skin.

I strode forward taking an offered bottle of water, "No worries, your dream loser is safe. That ass is just borrowing his cloak," she smiled handing me another smoke, striding over to Bella, handing her the water bottle before taking a seat away from Edward.

"I told you to stay safe, you care to enlighten me, Isabella?" I lit the smoke my eyes daring her to keep her mouth shut.

Her brown eyes filled with tears, she explained her little cliff diving stunt. "Look, Bella. Jake is an issue, Leah and Emily should have kept you safe another issue I will be dealing with before I return to Volterra,"

Edward snarled, "You plan on coming back,"

I ignored him, I missed him more than possible by some human, but he betrayed me. Alice sighed, "Caprice, please tell us about you,"

Now I took another long drag of the cigarette giving her a look. "Fine, I showed my gift in plain sight, I wanted him to not move, to not come closer his red eyes scared us, kids. I told him to stay not to move. Imagine his howls of fury when his body wouldn't move, he uprooted a tree in his rage. So, I told him to leave us alone, to go home. He did, I didn't see them for a few years. Then one night he came back with two others, their names Aro and Sinister, they gave my father and me a choice. They would take me, give me an education, whatever I desired as I met the leader Aro, who was sitting in the lounge chair his red eyes on me the entire time. If I would let him turn me when I reached nineteen, in return Bella would live, they wouldn't try and turn her. I screamed in rage before wanting the one closest to me to burn, his body was soon covered in flames much to the leaders' delight, he actually clapped his hands. I did what I thought best, I told them to forget about Bella, never have they mentioned her, but they still knew I had a talent that was already strong as a human child. I left a little later, six years later I returned to forks to see Bella," she offered me the water while telling her side about that day, how we the Blacks, Emily, and Clearwaters were together.

I finished, "As for the whole red eyes and acting like a vampire, that only last for a small time and I am drained after. My mother had a gift, unsure what it was but Aro sent Caius to turn her and bring her back here to join them, he did but he left her turning for a little while she gave birth to me after the doctor removed me, she vanished. It was said she died, but she is one of you now and no clue where she is," it was horrible to imagine turning while giving birth, having the venom pumping in your veins while your daughter is being touched by it, turning her into this freak.

Theo, Alice, and Edward all look to be having some melodramatic conversation, but for now Bella is happy again, this time Theo wouldn't leave "for her own good". Soon Bella and Theo are talking, my eyes lingered on Alice as she stared at me.

Alice assured us, "The outlook is quite good," Alice assured me. She'd been so quiet, serene as she listened to us all. "I'll see Jasper in less than twenty-four hours, and Rose will be overjoyed you're not gone," she added in a satisfied tone.

Lucky Alice. She could trust her future. I smiled, "I am not staying in Forks, for some time yes but soon after I have things to take care of,"

Edward gave me an incredulous look, "You can't be serious, Caprice,"

Alice cut him off with a sharp look, whatever she was thinking he shut it. "What was all that talk about singers?" Alice asked at one point.

"La tua cantante," Edward said. His voice made the words into music.

"Yes, that," Alice said back.

"They have a name for someone who smells the way Caprice does to me. They call her my singer because her blood sings for me."

Alice laughed.

Alec his eyes now a vivid ruby, but still spotless in his light gray suit despite the afternoon meal walked through the double doors.

It was good news.

"You're free to leave now," Alec told us, his tone so warm you'd think we were all lifelong friends. Behind him was Sinister, he was nearly 6'5 his hair jet black, his face was handsome in a goth kind of way his eyes on the black ones of Edward who was snarling.

I stood with my bag, "See you later, Alec. Tell Jane to fuck off for me, only thing shorter than her is her own temper," but I turned to see Sin looking at me now, I hated him but in the end he helped me not break down.

I opened my mouth as Edward tried to wrap his arms around me, "She is mine," I dodged them last minute.

I just spoke low, "I really don't belong to anyone, not him nor you Cullen,"

His own dark voice chimed back; it was a haunting melody. "You will be my wife, and your Edward will die," he was not lying, in his head my mate meant nothing. If he killed Edward while I was human, the memory would fade when I turned and Edward wouldn't fill my thought only Sinister would.

With middle finger raised we walked out, but his ring rest on my ring finger. "You were promised to him when you came here," it was never a question, he was beyond reason.

I moved further from him, "I was, Edward. You left stop thinking you have a say in my life," hurt poured through finally, his eyes so thirsty held so much hate for himself.

The party was darker, too. Edward's long, trailing cloak did not stand out in the way it might have on a normal evening in Volterra. There were others in black satin cloaks now, and the plastic fangs I'd seen on the child in the square today seemed to be very popular with the adults.

"Ridiculous," Edward muttered once.

I didn't notice when Alice disappeared from beside me. I looked over to ask her a question, and she was gone.

"Where's Alice?" it was Bella who whispered in a panic.

"She went to retrieve your bags from where she stashed them this morning." Theo assured her, his fingers trailing over her face.

My tone changed the moment I started to speak, "Never leave her again, see how selfish and stupid you were to have done something such as leaving her. Jasper is not to blame,"

Theo and Edwards eyes misted over.

"Aro will not give you up so easy," Alice came from behind me. "He will not have to, I will join them to keep her safe," I ended the conversation.

Bella gasped and sobbed, "Please no,"

But I gave Theo a look as he gained her attention, whispering soothing words that I didn't care about. Edward led me toward a dark car, waiting in a pool of shadow to the right of the gate with the engine running. To my surprise, he slid into the backseat with me, instead of insisting on driving.

Alice was apologetic. "I'm sorry." She gestured vaguely toward the dashboard. "There wasn't much to choose from."

"It's fine, Alice." He grinned. "They can't all be 911 Turbos."

She sighed. "I may have to acquire one of those legally. It was fabulous."

"I'll get you one for Christmas," Edward promised.

Alice turned to beam at him, which worried me, as she was already speeding down the dark and curvy hillside at the same time.

"Yellow," she told him.

Rome to Atlanta flight was going to be horrible, Bella be right up on Theo. I asked the flight attendant if she could bring me a Coke.

"Caprice," Edward said disapprovingly.

Alice was behind us. I could hear her murmuring to Jasper on the phone. I turned to her, "Tell my Uncle he and Rose better be at the airport, or else," she smiled knowing that I wasn't holding a grudge.

Theo seemed perfectly content to hold Bella in his arms, his fingers tracing her pale face again and again. She touched his face, too. I was chugging pop, in a hooker blouse.

Neither Alice, Theo, nor Edward was surprised by the reception that waited for us at Sea-Tac airport, but it caught me off guard.

Carlisle and Esme waited in a quiet corner far from the line for the metal detectors, in the shadow of a wide pillar. Esme reached for me, hugging me fiercely moving on to Bella after, yet awkwardly with me still in her arms.

"Thank you so much," she said in my ear.

Then she threw her arms around Edward and Theo, she looked like she would be crying if that were possible. "You will never put me through that again," she nearly growled.

Edward grinned, repentant. "Sorry, Mom."

Theo spoke low, "We were fools,"

"Thank you, Bella and Caprice," Carlisle said. "We owe you both more than you know."

"Hardly," I mumbled seeing Rose, her honey blonde hair down, her amber eyes if they could tear up would be. Alice was the same with Bella, Rose was my best friend and sister, her body impacted mine knocking the air from my lungs. "I missed you so much," her words filled with emotions.

"I missed you to, Rose,"

Theo carried Bella who was dead on her feet.

Emmett was driving us home, "Drop her off first, in case I have to deal with my Uncle,"

I did.

He was in an uproar.

"Charlie," Bella mumbled, trying to shake off the stupor.

"Shh," Theo whispered. "It's okay; you're home and safe. Just sleep."

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here." Charlie bellowed at Theo; his voice much closer now as I was about to exit the car.

"Stop it, Dad," she groaned. He didn't hear her or care.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie demanded.

"She's just very tired, Charlie," Theo assured him quietly when I removed myself from the car.

"Caprice, get away from him now young lady,"

I gave him a look, "Enough Uncle Charlie, you can be upset she met me in Italy. But you in no way can ground her or punish her, she is a legal adult and willing to make her own choices. And by damn if Theo is her choice, you stand by it," my tone angry.

Theo walked past with her, putting her to bed.

"I am going home, I will be back in the morning," leaving with Rosalie and Emmett.


	9. Family meeting

**Here is another chapter!**

He took a deep breath. "I owe you an apology. No, of course, I owe you much, much more than that. But you have to know," the words began to flow so fast, the way I remembered he spoke sometimes when he was agitated, that I really had to concentrate to catch them all.

"that I had no idea. I didn't realize the mess I was leaving behind. I thought it was safe for you and Isabella here. So safe. I had no idea that Victoria," his lips curled back when he said the name. "would come back. I'll admit when I saw her that one time, I was paying much more attention to James's thoughts. But I just didn't see that she had this kind of response in her she let her own sister be killed by another coven. Or that she even had such a tie to him. I think I realize why now she was so sure of him, the thought of him failing never occurred to her. It was her overconfidence that clouded her feelings about him that kept me from seeing the depth of them, the bond there,"

He kept continuing, "Not that there's any excuse for what we left you ladies face. When I heard what you told Alice about Isabella what she saw herself when I realized that you had to put Isabella's life in the hands of werewolves, immature, volatile, the worst thing out there besides Victoria herself. Theo much like myself are beyond words" he shuddered and the gush of words halted for a short second. "Please know that I had no idea of any of this. I feel sick, sick to my core, even now, when I can see you. I am angry with you for the lies you have told, that you have lived with them for all these years. That you have powerful gifts even more so than Isabella,"

"Stop," I interrupted him. He stared at me with agonized eyes, Rose and Emmett stayed silent. "You need to get over it, the pack kept her safe while I was away. You don't have to be buddies with them, but you will tone down the hate. You and I are not together, you ditched me, and I ran off after a few months to talk to Aro,"

"Rose come on, Emmett take him hunting."

At least Rose was here with me, she ran me a bath after I explained the truth to her, she was impressed but told me it was time to tell my father about mother and her own family the truth. I slept, slept very well with her here watching over me, it was safe because, in the end, she would give her life for mine, as I would for her, Alice, Bella, any of them.

But she woke me, "A meeting has been called," her voice nearly above a whisper.

I just tugged the jeans on, my bra and some random sweater as she brushed my hair pulling it up. "I'll get the Mustang," her voice rang clear as she left me to collect my cell and purse, but my thoughts are a jumbled mess since it was time to come clean.

Not but fifteen minutes later she pulled my car into an empty space, the early morning mist had become a steady icy rain. "Come on, we will work this out,"

I saw Bella looking haggard but smiling in Theo's arms, Edward was looking much better as Alice danced her way to me, "You look much better," placing a kiss to each cheek.

I quipped, "So what is this gathering about?" my eyes turning to my cousin who blushed,

Bella smiled, "Our mortality,"

I smirked, "Guess Theo is grumpy. And as for Edward, he is extraordinarily opinionated, and I'm sure he will want a chance to air his views on this. But my own is not in question, Aro himself is turning me. Bella has to become one of you to be safe," my eyes touching each of them. I'd never seen the Cullens use the dining room table before it was just a prop. They didn't eat in the house, but here we have a meeting.

Carlisle sat down on my right, and Edward on my left. Everyone else took their seats in silence. Alice was grinning at me, already in on the plot. Emmett and Jasper looked curious, and Rosalie smiled at me tentatively. "I assume Alice has told you everything, from Bella to me. I am sorry for not being as truthful as I should have been, I never thought I would find Edward when I arrived back here, I came for her to make sure she was safe. Look, if you or one of you don't turn her, I will and she will come home with me. But I trust in Rose and Alice to keep their word about turning her," this was a fib, I never let her live in Volterra.

Edward cut in, "The Volturi are overconfident and with good reason. When they decide to find someone, it's not really a problem. Do you remember Demetri?" He glanced down at me, this was for Theo.

"He finds people that's his talent, that's why they keep him. Now, the whole time we were with any of them, I was picking their brains for anything that might save us, getting as much information as possible. So, I saw how Demetri's talent works. He's a tracker a thousand times more gifted than James was. His ability is loosely related to what I do, or what Aro does. He catches the flavor? I don't know how to describe it the tenor of someone's mind, and then he follows that. It works over immense distances,"

"But after Aro's little experiments, well," Theo shrugged.

"You think he won't be able to find me, and Caprice can't be located by anyone if she didn't want to," Bella said flatly, the happiness leaving her tone.

Theo and Edward are smug too smug. "I'm sure of it. He relies totally on that other sense. When it doesn't work with you, they'll all be blind."

"And how does that solve anything?" Rose asked.

"Quite obviously, Alice will be able to tell when they're planning a visit, and I'll hide you. They'll be helpless," Theo said with fierce enjoyment. "It will be like looking for a piece of straw in a haystack!"

Theo, Edward, and Emmett exchanged a glance and a smirk.

"All right, then. Edward and Theo have offered an alternative for you to consider. But Aro will not hesitate to have each of you killed, taking the new pawns on his chessboard, you will all die. I lived there and know them better than the small view Cullen got," I said coolly.

"Let's vote," Bella added, she called the meeting and I took over since I knew them, the Volturi better.

I looked toward Edward this time; it would be better to get his opinion out of the way. "Do you want Isabella to join your family?"

His eyes were hard and black as flint. "I do, but not in that way as of yet,"

I nodded once, keeping my face businesslike, and then moved on.

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"Jasper?"

"Yes," he said, voice grave. I was a little surprised, I hadn't been at all sure of his vote, but I suppressed my reaction and moved on.

"Rosalie?"

She hesitated, biting down on her full, perfect bottom lip. "This is not the life, I would have chosen for any of us. But like you said if I was meant to die something would have intervened, and my vote is yes," her knuckles hitting mine. "But we have to figure out a way to save you,"

"No worries about me, I have my own plans,"

I turned to Emmett.

"Hell, yes!" He grinned. "We can find some other way to pick a fight with this Demetri."

Theo, "No, not yet. She should be able to live,"

I was still grimacing at that when I looked at Esme.

"Yes, of course, Bella and Caprice. I already think of you girls as part of my family."

"Thank you, Esme," I murmured as I turned toward Carlisle, Bella would be one of them, she is safe. I was suddenly nervous, wishing I had asked for his vote first. I was sure that this was the vote that mattered most, the vote that counted more than any majority.

Carlisle wasn't looking at me.

"Theo," he said.

"No," he growled. His jaw was strained tight, his lips curled back from his teeth.

"It's the only way that makes sense," Carlisle insisted. "You've chosen not to live without her, and that doesn't leave me a choice. Caprice, she is right in this they will come not just for her, and when they do not find Isabella, they will take us out and we can not let such a thing happen,"

Theo dropped her hand, shoving away from the table. He stalked out of the room, snarling under his breath.

"I guess you know my vote." Carlisle sighed.

I was still staring after Theo. "Thanks," I mumbled.

An earsplitting crash echoed from the other room.

I spoke, "Here I thought Edward was the most dramatic here," smirking as Rose laughed.

Bella flinched and spoke quickly. "That's all I needed. Thank you. For wanting to keep me. I feel exactly the same way about all of you, too." her voice was jagged with emotion by the end.

Esme was at our side in a flash, her cold arms around Bella and me.

"Dearest Bella, dearest Caprice" she breathed.

Bella spoke, "Carlisle?" I turned to look at him to see his reaction.

Theo grabbed her face in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

Carlisle ignored that. "I'm able to do it," he answered her question. Bet she wished she could see his expression. "You would be in no danger of me losing control."

I was done.

"Okay, wish it wouldn't have come to this. Bella, you want me to make Theo okay with this? You can marry him as a human after school after he has to change you, or Carlisle,"

"Yes," was muttered in a grave tone.

Yawning, "Sorry, I don't do this for fun," not wanting them to hate me. But the hypnotic words coming out, "Theo look at me, you want her forever. You want her to be one of you, I know of the ring and proposal. You will change her, you will not lose control. You will be happy and forget your aversion to her being a vampire," like clockwork his eyes misted over his face went slack as it overtook him, but then he was normal and happier looking.

"Don't hate me for doing it, just know it was going to happen,"

Edward gave me a look, "You got your wish,"

"Not all of them. Look, you want what is best for your family and so do I, because they're my family too. I was raised to join the Volturi and marry Sinister, I have no desire to do as such. I had wanted to marry you, but you ran off now I have to do what I think best even when it goes against you or Theo,"

Rosalie snarled, "If we protect Isabella we protect, Caprice. I will leave with her if she joins them," Emmett took her from the room to calm her.

"I would never allow her to follow," but it be nice to have her around, and Emmett.

Edward was thinking.

"I heard about him but never laid eyes on Aro's, prize jewel. Edward, what did you learn about him?"

Edward answered, "He is worse than Aro, but he is content to be where he is, for the time being, he seeps evil, ill thoughts, anger all negative emotions into those around him. Aro, use's him on every one of us that come to join. He wants her, my Caprice, he has since she first came," the emotions poured from him, hate, anger, and disgust.

Bella and Theo returned with Emmett and Rose, as Jasper spoke. "Even we have rules, she is your mate. Aro wants you so we can use that, same for Bella. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie start planning a wedding, you are upset with Edward but him being your mate pulls you to just forgive him. Make no mistake you will need to earn her trust and affection back, but with you married it prevents him from acquiring her and buys us more time,"

I retorted, "Aro already broke the deal by trying to cause harm to Bella, he made it worse by trying to have her join them. Long ago the compromise was solid and for years I have kept a very tight hold up on my end, on a whim he broke his making the contract null in void. My only concern is for Bella,"

Jasper, he was my mother's Great Uncle and my blood family. He was my confidant, he spoke again, "Caprice, he will still try and you having a mate is best,"

Laughing, "What happens when another vampire gets a little snappy, he going to run off. Look, you did what is in your nature, my blood and Isabella's blood is very potent. He is the man who is my mate, but how easy it was for him to uproot all of you to hurt his mate with lies, I knew that day it was a lie and said nothing just watched him and Theo walk away. I took care of Isabella she was so broken can any of you imagine your mate leaving you, try. Edward and Theo, they think they know best what they want is what is best they both need to learn how to treat and engage with their mates. Now we need to deal with Victoria, she is up to something and if what I heard is right she is creating a newborn army to come at you,"

This was it…


	10. Destiny

**Here is another chapter! Last chapter for this book…**

Everything was as normal as it could be, at least for Bella she was in heaven having Theo. In less time than I would have believed possible. The hospital welcomed Carlisle back with eager arms, not even bothering to conceal their delight that Esme had found life in L.A. so little to her liking. I was avoiding all contact with Edward for now, it was never going to be very easy to just drop it and take his dramatic ass back.

I was still doing good in school with records coming from Greece concerning my time away. Bella not so much, I helped her get caught up though so now she was doing just as good as before and wouldn't be doomed to community college should she chose to go.

Uncle Charlie more than once tried to ground her but with her finally taking a stand and shutting that shit down, she was free to come and go and it hurt because he just wanted her to stay and she threated to move out. I glanced to my side, Seeing Bella with her head on Theo as the movie played, I hated the dark feeling him so close to me.

"Lunch, come on Bella,"

Edward smiled at me, "Are you going to talk to me today?" my body already walking away from him.

Bella scoffed, "Caprice come on," pleading with me "Enough, sorry I don't forgive as easy as you. My guess is you will forgive your mutt, I already talked to the pack along with Emily. Jacob is upset your actual mate is back and he can't keep his antics up," her face frowned, she liked him as friends and she never lied to me about that.

I just got some fruit, salad, and a slice of sausage pizza while she got a salad and a slice of cheese because she was plain. I just flop down with Alice, while Bella, Theo, and Edward collect what food they will toss today. She looked far off so I glanced to Edward who was looking rather demented, I cocked my head "oh, fuck," my body up heading to Bella with Alice on my ass.

"He doesn't care about her," Alice chimed in my feet halting, but Sinister was not above using her as leverage.

Theo ushered her to our corner table, Theo and Alice block her as I stand seeing Sinister walking in like he owned the school. Every single person was staring at him, girls daydreaming of dirty things with him, every male taking a massive blow to their egos. "My love," his voice came out like a dark musical, Edgar Allen Poe worthy.

Edward slammed his hand on his chest as I moved closer, "Enough the both of you, Sin come on. I am pissed you decided to show up to my school and my guess Aro has no clue as he would be as angry," Sin is around humans, he at least wore dark glasses hiding his burgundy eyes.

He smirked, "You will be my wife, plus was making sure you are still loyal to us. Hate to think someone might get hurt if you betrayed me in any way," his eyes dart to Bella.

Theo snarled from across the room as Edward looked beyond crazy. "Make no mistake, you threaten my cousin I will personally end your days. You hold no power over me, get out of this school now. Go home to Volterra without killing a single person. I will contact you tomorrow night,"

His eyes misting over, "I will await your call, my love," before Edward could stop him, no he could have but a normal human wouldn't have been able to and he had to play a role. Sinister kissed me, you could hear the occupants of the lunchroom gasp as Edward tackled Sin right out the door.

"END OF THE SHOW PEOPLE," bowing low.

Sitting down looking at Bella, Alice touched my shoulder. "We will turn her, but you can't go through with it," I planned to join the Volturi and marry Sin to save Bella, he was intent on killing her if I stepped out of line. I knew when it started it would break me. I knew that there was too much below deck not to shatter my carefully laid floor when it came up. Breaking was hard, recovery almost impossible, but of my journey, I am making the best map I possibly can. Drawing it out the way I do helps, painting it in fine oils daily. Emotional pain is hard, but using in a way that helps others feels like stabbing the devil in the heart. I just lit my smoke taking a drag as everyone still watched me, Bella gave me a look.

My tone was wary and tired, "Bella, she isn't safe because of me. Once she is turned she stands a chance of making it but first I have to join them, marry him, and then kill him," shoving my chair to the floor taking my pizza and leaving them.

I only reshowed myself at Bella's when Jacob showed up, placing her red bike in the driveway. He acted like he was unstoppable and was acting like a child. "Black, you just can't deal with her not liking you. I do truly feel bad you like her, but she told you she doesn't feel it. Trying to get her I trouble is fucking childish,"

He barked out, "I am better for her,"

I smiled, "To you maybe that is true, but even you don't take what she wants into account. Everyone thinks they know what is best for Bella, but only she knows. It ain't you sweetie, you have a mate that much I know, it ain't her," I watched as Bella came raging, her screams are going to bring Charlie out of the house.

Jacob winced, and his eyebrows pulled together, but he didn't answer. I tuned out some of the conversations as Bella came over her eyes swirling as she sat with me.

Jacob raised one black brow.

Theo shook his head. "That's not in my power."

"Whose, then?" Jacob growled.

Theo looked down at her, his power not as good as Edwards... "Hers. I'm a quick learner, Jacob Black, and I don't make the same mistake twice. I'm here until she orders me away."

I cut in, "That isn't going to happen Black. Bella for a final time tell Black,"

"It isn't like that for me, Jake. I care for you deeply just not that way," it hurt her to hurt him, she cared and that was her own doing she grew close to him knowing she used him.

Jacob kept his eyes on Theo "I just needed to remind your bloodsucking friends of a few key points in the treaty they agreed to. The treaty chat is the only thing stopping me from ripping his throat out right this minute."

"We haven't forgotten," Edward said coming from the trees at the same time that Bella demanded, "What key points?"

Jacob still glowered at Edward and Theo in turn, but he answered her. "The treaty is quite specific. If any of them bite a human, the truce is over. Bite, not kill," he emphasized. Finally, he looked at me. His eyes were cold.

It only took her a second to grasp the distinction, and then my face was as cold as his.

"That's none of your business."

"The hell it," was all he managed to choke out.

I stood angry, "I will deal with this treaty, but guess what Mutt they aren't going to turn her. I am, and they aren't turning me, I am being turned by the worst of their kind pretty sure Bella alert you when she ran off. Your pack can go fuck themselves, I am not part of the treaty, get it through your thick skull she isn't yours," my anger lashing out as I sent Jacob into the tree, it cracked and groaned.

"See you later, I am going to La Push for a little," none could stop me, Edward was chasing the Mustang but once I got to the border, he could go no further.

It's been there a while now, this anger, escaping when I'm away from those I love.

Sam was waiting, Emily at his side the rest of the pack around him. "Leah sup. Sam, I am going to roll your ass for sending that walking little bitch to my cousins,"

My anger just wanting to be unleashed. Emily turned her own dark eyes boring into Sam's, he paled. 'He was the best to go," he tried.

"No, he is temperamental, he can't understand Bella doesn't return his feelings and that makes him a liability right, Paul?"

"She is right, Jacob is an issue," Paul sighed, he was an ass but a friend.

"I am very sorry that he caused trouble,"

"Sam, the Cullen's might be bloodsuckers, but you know deep down they're good. They will not turn Bella, I am, I am leaving after school and will come back for her,"

Emily gasped taking my hand into hers, "No,"

"I have to Em, I will be changed in Italy and return to turn her. She is in much more danger now,"

Sam hunched his shoulders, "Caprice, we have been friends for so long. It's in my blood to hate them, yes, I understand they're good. Emily and Leah explained to detail about the one who upholds their laws, how they really are. You are going to let them turn you to save Bella, that is brave. I have talked to Embrey and Paul, we agreed we will let a Cullen turn you both only if you both agree to our treaty and follow the rules," this was at least something.

"I will, of course, talk to Bella, Sam I have to leave and let them turn me. I can have them coming her looking for me and finding your pack and Bella. I just appreciate you and how levelheaded you're, just deal with Black I feel bad for him but I can't understand why he doesn't get it,"

They laughed, "None of us do," was agreed on.

Jacob Black looked angry as Sam took him away. Em and Leah just took my smoke giving me a lecture on the negative health benefits. Backing away as they gave chase Quill tackled me lending them a hand. "Paul help me," I yelled as he dragged Leah and Emily by the ankle taking them away, I escaped.

I was stupid letting my anger win out, I was known for being calm but tonight, fuck the entire day was bad. I took a swig of Jack while I worked on the Cuda, it was coming along just fine. A small chime alerted me the clock hit three in the morning and here I was chain smoking and drinking, after another few moments I sensed one of them. I prayed it was Alice or Rosalie, but Edward walked into my garage.

"What do I owe this un-wanted visit too. Want to relive the moment you left me, Cullen?"

His eyes touch the half-filled glass, "Caprice. This behavior is not healthy,"

"I smoked when we were dating, and drank too. Don't come in acting like my daddy, because not even he can't tell me what to do. I drink when stressed, my problem not yours,"

I wasn't going to bed tonight, and it was now Friday so I could just sleep all weekend if wanted. "I can never tell you enough, I am sorry. Please forgive me, take me back. I have been wrong on many accounts, wrong and hurtful not only to you but my family. They forgave me can you?"

I drew in a deep breath.

That was true. Edward was here.

I squared my shoulders and was hesitant about walking forward to meet my fate, with my destiny solidly at my side.


End file.
